


Roommate Wanted

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: Mariah needs a roommate. Tessa's new to town. Could this be a perfect match or will they end up with more than they bargained for?





	1. New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a quick shout out and thank you to one of my fellow #TeamTeriah ladies for the help and notes she gave me on this first chapter. She wanted to remain anonymous, but it is always good to have someone to bounce ideas off of, and it's even better when that someone will tell you what you need to hear, not what you want to hear.
> 
> This story will be presented in 7 chapters, there will be mature content in later chapters. This is your warning.

**-Tessa-**

Tessa lifted her guitar case into the trunk of her car. Staring blankly at the people in the park, not knowing where she would stay tonight.  Playing for tips in the park, she had made enough money to get some food and a little gas, but not enough to get a room in the dump of a motel she had stayed at a couple of nights since she got here.

It had been a couple of weeks since she pulled into Genoa City, hoping to find a new life.  Her guitar, providing the little cash flow she had. Tessa had put up some flyers around town offering in home guitar lessons, and while she had a couple of inquiries, she hadn’t set up any appointments yet.

She was thinking about moving on, but something held her here. Something made her stay. She didn’t know if it was fear of hitting the road again, or just exhaustion. Exhaustion had her vote, since she had spent several nights in her car, and it is impossible to get a good night’s sleep there.  She could really use a good night’s sleep.

Counting out the money she pulled from her guitar case, she determined she had a little extra for a coffee. And since coffee was close to godliness, Tessa searched her phone for the nearest coffee shop. She ignored any chain shops in the area, knowing the best cups of coffee come from mom and pop shops. Crimson Lights, the closest, seemed like the best place to go.

Address in hand, she slid into the front seat of her gently loved car. She needed a shower, but that would have to wait.  She drove the few blocks over and parked along the side of the building.

Tessa grabbed her guitar before heading in, she almost never went any where without it.  It was like an extension of herself, another limb. She made her way to the door, holding it for a beautiful red head who seemed to be in a hurry. Her hair lit up like flames, surrounding an alabaster face that was stunning, but a little fraught.

Tessa counted out the change from her pocket and placed an order for a house blend with half and half.  She could use the fat in her coffee since she had been getting very few meals and her frame was starting to show the signs of it.

“Do you play?” the attractive older blonde behind the counter asked.

Tessa, startled by the question and the sound, looked confused. She really hadn’t had much conversation since she had arrived in town. It had been very lonely.

“Oh, yes.”  Tessa said shyly. “Would you mind if I set up on your patio and played for tips?”

“I guess that would be okay. I haven’t thought about having a musician play here.” The blonde cocked her head to the side, a look of concern on her face. “I’m Sharon Newman. Are you new to town?”

“Tessa…” Tessa extended her hand, “Tessa Porter.  I’ve been here a couple of weeks. Just getting the lay of the land.”

“Well Tessa, here is your coffee,” Sharon said as she handed her the cup, “and let’s give this a trial run. You can borrow my patio for an hour.”

“Thank you.” Tessa nodded and made her way out to the patio. The space was a decent size, and she set up her guitar case and an extra chair in a corner, so people could still move freely about the space.  It was nice to sit since she has stood all day while playing in the park.

She strummed a few cords, letting her fingers find a groove, then she settled into a rhythm for an original song.

_“When I’m in the shadows,_

_Stuck in my mind._

_You break the darkness,_

_And cast it aside.”_

Tessa strummed along, finishing the song with ease, as she had sung it a hundred times. Several people gathering around, tossing change in her open case.  She could see Sharon through the glass door, listening, watching. Tessa finished her first song, With Me, and everyone around applauded. 

“Thank you.” Tessa said, a slight blush hit her cheeks.  She still got embarrassed from the attention.  She transitioned into a cover of _Joey_ by Concrete Blonde.

The hour passed quickly. Sharon had come out to the patio several times offering refills to customers and even topping off Tessa’s coffee once.

Customers had tossed money into her case throughout the hour, and Tessa hoped she would be able to afford a motel room that night. She straightened out the bills and swept the change into a pile, startled to notice a hundred-dollar bill mixed into the ones. Someone must have made a mistake, she thought holding the bill up.

“Well that went really well.” Sharon interrupted Tessa’s train of thought.

“Yeah, I think someone made a mistake.” Tessa said as she slid the bill towards Sharon.

“Did you see who dropped it in?” Sharon asked.

“No, not really.  I was playing, and I try not to pay attention to what people are throwing in the case till the end.” Tessa scooped up the change in her case and slid it into her messenger bag hanging on the back of the chair. “I think you should hold on to it, in case someone comes back looking for it.”

“No, you keep it. If someone is missing it, we will figure it out.” Sharon said.

“We?” Tessa questioned.

“Yes, I was thinking that you could play here a few days a week. I’ll pay you to play, not much, but you can make the rest up in tips.” Sharon took the chair close to Tessa’s, settling in. “Do you have another job?”

“I convinced a club owner to let me host an open mic night for part of the door and I have a tip jar there too.” Tessa said almost at a whisper. “I am trying to get some students, so I can teach lessons. I have hung some flyers around town.”

“Well do you have a flyer, because we can put it up on that board there.” Sharon pointed to the bulletin board attached to the brick wall behind her. “With you playing here, people might be interested.  You should probably get some more made so you can leave them out while your performing.”

Confused by Sharon’s interest, Tessa asked, “Why are you doing this for me?”

Tessa’s life had always been rough. She had to fight for everything she got, and her family was the worst kind of bad. She had a sister and loved her very much. That is why she left. She needed to get to a place where she could rescue her sister from her drug addicted mother and her alcoholic father.

“Tessa, I don’t know you, but I can tell that this life hasn’t been easy on you. I want to help, if I can.  This is a simple way to help.” Sharon smiled and stood up. “So, come by tomorrow afternoon and we will set up a schedule and get you started.”

Sharon made her way back into the coffee house, leaving Tessa with her thoughts. She now had enough money for a room. She would be able to shower the day off of her, shower the week off.

Tessa scanned the board to find a place to hang her flyer. Reading through the papers posted on the wall, she found an add for a missing dog that she swore she had seen at the park this morning.  She would have to keep an eye for it, as there was a hundred-dollar reward.  Reaching up to pin her add next to someone who cleaned houses, something caught her eye.

Wanted: Roommate.

Tessa read the flyer slowly.

Wanted female roommate to share two-bedroom one bath apartment and expenses.  Must be clean, friendly, not crazy, with a respect for space. For more information and to set up an interview, call 555-0454.

Tessa put the number in her phone, even though she thought there was no way she could afford an apartment at this point. She would need way more money than she had, and even with Sharon helping her out, she isn’t sure she could earn enough to keep paying rent.

She pushed a pin through her flyer and turned away from the board.  It would be nice to sleep the same place every night. To have a home to come home to. With the money she made today, and the money she could make the next two days, it could be possible.

“Hey, are you giving lessons?” A shaggy headed teenager asked.

“Yeah, do you play?”  Tessa answered.

“I want to learn. My dad played.”

Tessa reached into her case and grabbed an extra flyer.

“Here. Just in case you decide to take the leap.” She handed him the flyer. “I’ll be here tomorrow afternoon if you want to come by for a listen. I’m Tessa.”

“Reed.” The young man reached out and took Tessa’s hand. “Thank you.”

As he made his way out of the coffee shop, Tessa decided to take a leap of her own.  She found the number for the apartment and hit send.

After a couple of rings, a woman’s voice came on the line.

“Hello.”

“Hi, yeah…” Tessa paused, nervous for some reason. “I’m calling about the apartment.”

“Sweet, do you want to come see it? I can meet you in about an hour?” The woman on the other end of the line responded.

“Sure.” Tessa said.

“Did you call from a cell phone? ‘Cause if you did I’ll just text you the address.” 

“You are just going to give out your address without meeting me some place neutral first? Isn’t that a little risky?”  Tessa asked.

“Wow, I didn’t think of that. Since you thought of it though, your probably not a serial killer.”  The woman laughed nervously. “You’re not a serial killer, are you?”

“Well no, but if I was, wouldn’t I lie about it?” 

“Another good point.”

Tessa waited as the awkward silence grew. This woman was funny, and she could already tell they would get along.  She hoped she hadn’t screwed it up.

“You still there?” The woman asked.

“Yes. I’m here.” Tessa said nervously.

“Ok, here is what we will do. I’ll meet you at Crimson Lights, it’s a neutral place, and we will talk.  Then if we feel good about it, you can come look at the apartment. Do you know where Crimson Lights is?”

“That’s where I found the flyer.”  Tessa answered.

“That makes sense.  I only put up a few flyers. Would you meet me in an hour then, at Crimson Lights?”

“I’ll be there.” Tessa said as she got off the phone.

She grabbed her coffee cup and headed inside, hoping to find Sharon behind the counter. 

“Can I get another coffee?” Tessa asked as she sat her cup down.  “And a brownie.”

“No problem.”  Sharon said, as she busied herself with filling Tessa’s order.

“I’m supposed to meet someone here in an hour about a room for rent in an apartment, do you mind if I hang out on the patio till then?”

Sharon looks at Tessa, head cocked to the side. “From the flyer pinned on the board?”

“Yes.” Tessa responded.

“That’s my daughter.”  Sharon said, smiling. “She is looking for a roommate since her last one moved out of town for work. Do you not have a place to stay?”

Tessa bowed her head.  She didn’t really want to explain to Sharon how she had been living in her car, and at dump motels for the past couple of weeks.

“Not a permanent place.” Tessa says.

“Where have you been staying?”  Sharon asks, handing Tessa a brownie and her coffee.

“In my car mostly, I have spent a couple of nights at a motel over on the highway.” Tessa said, embarrassed.

Sharon paused, her face cycling through several emotions.  Tessa couldn’t really get a grasp on what she was thinking or feeling.

“Do you want me to leave?”  Tessa asked

“Why would I want you to leave? Like I said earlier, I’m not sure what you have been through, but I can tell you haven’t had an easy life.”  Sharon came around the counter, pulling Tessa over to a table. “Are you in trouble?”

“No.”

“Do you do drugs?”  Sharon questioned.

“No.” Tessa was starting to feel uncomfortable. She wanted to bolt, but for some reason, she stayed in her chair.

“Are you running from something?” Sharon asked.

Tessa looked up, tears in her eyes. She wasn’t a crier. She put all her emotions into her songs.  This was not her.

Sharon reached out and put her hand on Tessa’s. 

“Did someone hurt you?” Sharon asked.

Tessa dipped her head slightly. She couldn’t believe Sharon had figured all this out and she had only known her for a little over an hour.

“My homelife wasn’t good.”   Tessa answered. “I saved every penny I made to buy my car. I started driving, the gas got me here. I have been playing for change and trying to get students for lessons. I’m sorry, I will go.”

“Tessa, you have no reason to leave. You have done nothing wrong. I am sorry you have had such a difficult life.  It couldn’t be easy for you to tell me.”

“I don’t talk about it.” Tessa said.

“Well thank you for sharing it with me. Now, I can’t promise you Mariah will rent you the room, but we will find something for you. And we will try and get you some students. Would you be interested in working here?  Maybe pick up a few shifts.” Sharon looked hopefully at Tessa.

“Why are you helping me?” Tessa asked.

“I have had a very troubled past. I didn’t always make good decisions, but I had people in my life who fought for me. Who tried to lift me up, and I want to do that for you.”

“But you don’t even know me.”  Tessa leaned back in her chair, hands falling in her lap.  She had never had anyone be so nice to her. She had fought her own battles, always, protected herself, protected her sister.

“I don’t, but I’m a good judge of character and I have a feeling about you.”  Sharon stood up, walking to Tessa’s side of the table. She reached out her hand to Tessa, pulling her up and into a hug. “Isn’t about time you had someone on your side.”

Tessa started crying. She hadn’t realized how tired and lonely she was until Sharon’s arms wrapped around her. Tension melted from her shoulders, she felt like she could breathe again.

“Mariah.” Sharon said as she pulled away from Tessa.

Tessa turned to find the very attractive redhead from earlier. She was even more beautiful than Tessa remembered. She had a striking figure, rounded hips that accentuated a thin waist. Her eyes were like honey, pure and golden. Tessa’s heart stopped as she fell upon the gorgeous mouth smiling at her now, full red lips, with just a hint of a smirk.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Mariah said. “I am meeting someone here about the room in my apartment. I wanted to get here early and ask if you would keep an eye out. The woman was a little weird, she actually said the word serial killer while we were talking about meeting at the apartment.”

Sharon laughed.

“I actually think you said it first.” Tessa added, “I think you actually asked if I was a serial killer.”

Mariah’s mouth dropped open.

“Mariah this is Tessa. She is going to be working here, serving coffee a few days a week. She also plays guitar.” Sharon smiled at Tessa. “She came in earlier and played on the patio, she’s going to play here a few days a week as well.”

Mariah still looks dumbfounded at Tessa.  Tessa smiles and reaches out her hand.

“This town seems to be really small.” Tessa says trying to break the tension. Sharon excused herself to help a customer at the counter

Mariah reached out and took Tessa’s hand.  Tessa’s mind exploded into a million tiny pieces as she touched her for the first time.  She can’t help but smile, was this the reason she couldn’t seem to get the courage up to leave town.

“Hi, I’m sorry about that. I sometimes just open my mouth and insert my foot. I didn’t know you knew my mom. How long have you known each other? I haven’t seen you around. I seem to be rambling. Just tell me to shut up.”  Mariah fumbled over her words.

“Shut up, you’re perfect.” Tessa said with a smile. She couldn’t believe those words had escaped from her lips. She had barely met this woman. Tessa immediately wanted to take the words back.

Tessa watched as Mariah’s eyes shuffled through several emotions at once. Finally, Mariah smiled, her eyes shimmering like stars. Tessa sighed, that had been close.

“So, do you want to see the apartment?” Mariah asked.

“Are you sure? We haven’t really talked.” Tessa said.

“You have Sharon’s stamp of approval.” Mariah looked down at her feet. “And I have a good feeling about you.”

“That’s what Sharon said.” Tessa smiled. “You could both just be really bad judges of character, like something genetic.”

Mariah laughed out loud.  Tessa thought it was the most magical thing she had ever heard. Her heart skipped a beat as Mariah looked up at her with a smile.

“Come on, we can ride together and then I’ll bring you back here.”  Mariah headed for the door. 

Tessa watched her walk away, her feet failing to move at first. She couldn’t understand why she felt this way. This woman was going to be the death of her, she could already feel it. She grabbed her guitar and followed her out the door.

“You can put that in the trunk if you want?” Mariah said as she pointed to her car.

“Thanks, I don’t usually let it out of my sight.” Sliding her guitar into the trunk, Tessa moved around to the passenger door. “So, does your mom often rescue strays?”

“I was kind of a stray.” Mariah looked sad for a moment. “I didn’t grow up with her as my mom. I grew up in a cult. It’s a long story, but when I came back to town, I didn’t know she was my mom and I did some bad things. Some truly horrible things, but she forgave me, she loved me despite it. She knows when someone is worth it.”

Tessa blushed, “You don’t know me. How can you assume I’m worth it?”

“It’s in your eyes.” Mariah blushes herself. “I mean you have kind eyes.”

They rode in silence to the apartment. Tessa would steal glances at Mariah.  She seemed to be in deep thought, her face changed. What could she possibly be thinking about, to look so sad. Tessa had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her, to reach for her hand.

“Here we are.” Mariah pointed at the building. It wasn’t too big, a courtyard surrounded by a dozen apartments, with an empty pool in the middle. “It isn’t much, I had a roommate before you, but she moved off for work. Now it’s just me.”

They got out of the car and Tessa followed Mariah to the corner apartment. Mariah unlocked the door and walked in. She picked up a wine glass off the table and headed to the kitchen.

“Sorry it’s a mess. I should have planned better, sometimes I get distracted.” Mariah smiled, her hands fidgeting with the wine glass. “So, this is the living room, not too big but perfect for watching a movie at the end of a long day.”

There was TV mounted on the wall above a console that held some electronic equipment. The furniture was comfortable, a couch that looked like it would swallow you up if you gave it the chance. An arm chair next to a reading lamp, a chenille throw draped over the back. There was a coffee table, two end tables and a bookshelf.  Tessa moved to the book shelf, the complete works of J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien.

“I love these books.” Tessa said as she let her fingers lightly touch the spines of the books. “This place feels very relaxing, very comfortable.”

Tessa turned to find Mariah staring, eyes soft, her mouth slightly agape, her tongue wetting her lips. The two made eye contact, no words were said, but there was something between them. Tessa had never felt this before, never had this kind of connection.  She had been with women, that wasn’t what was new, it was something else. Something scary and exciting.

Mariah jumped, deep in thought, a blush touching her cheeks. “The bedroom, I mean your bedroom would be in here.”  She turns quickly and heads past the kitchen and down a hall. She opened the first door she came to. The room was small, but big enough for Tessa. She could get a futon to sleep on, maybe a little table for beside the bed. She didn’t need much.

“There is one bathroom.” Mariah said as she pointed to a door. “We share it, and we both have access from our rooms.”

Tessa opened the door and stepped in. There were several towels on the floor, a hairdryer still plugged in, and make up strewn across the counter.

“I rushed out this morning.” Mariah said from behind Tessa. “I am not this messy. Are you ok? You haven’t said anything since the living room.”

Tessa paused, she hadn’t realized she was being quiet. Her mind was detailing the apartment and distracted by thoughts of sharing a bathroom with Mariah.

“Sorry, I was just taking it all in.” Tessa stepped forward, turning to face Mariah. With a smile and a wink, she asked. “Can I see your room?”

Mariah blushed. “Yeah sure.” She stepped past Tessa, her hand slightly brushing against Tessa’s arm. She opened the door.

“It’s a little bigger, but not much. I also have two windows because this is the corner of the building. I like the light.”

“Well I’m a vampire, so have at the light.” Tessa smiled.

“So, what do you think? Are you interested?”  Mariah fumbled over her words. “I should probably tell you about the rent and bills.”

Mariah went through all the financial details as they made their way back to the living room. She sat down on the couch. Tessa took a seat next to her and turned to face her with one leg tucked underneath her.

Mariah’s phone dinged. She pulled it out to read the message.

“When do you need to know?” Tessa asked.

Mariah looked up, head tilted to the side, a questioning look in her eyes.

“Why is my mom so concerned as to whether or not I like you?”

“Not sure.” Tessa answered, knowing that Sharon was trying to save her from the streets.

Mariah’s phone dinged again. She opened the message and looked up.

“Why is she willing to cover your part of the rent?” Maria looked even more confused.

Tessa sighed.

“Your mom is sweet, but I can take care of myself.” Tessa stood up. “Can you take me back to my car?”

Tessa made her way to the door, Mariah’s phone dinged again in the background. Tessa turned to see Mariah staring at her, her eyes sad.

“She told you?” Tessa asked.

“Yes.”

“She had no right.” Tessa dropped her head, ashamed. “I have been taking care of myself for years, I can take care of myself now. I just need some time to get some money together.  I can probably have it by the end of the week, if you don’t mind waiting.  If not, I’ll understand.”

Tessa felt Mariah’s hand on her arm. She looked up to find her standing in front of her.

“I’m sorry.” Mariah said. “I really do tend to put my foot in my mouth.”

Mariah moved her hand up and down Tessa’s arm igniting something inside of her. Maybe this was not a good idea, Tessa could already tell she was attracted to this woman. If something ever happened, which it could never happen, she would only mess her life up more than it already was.

“Come sit back down. We can talk if you want. Or you can tell me about you. Or I can tell you about me.” Mariah grabbed Tessa’s hand and led her back to the couch.

Tessa followed her to the couch, her hand holding on tight. If she let go, she might fall.

“I’ll start.” Mariah said. “I’m 28, I grew up in a cult. Yes, that is real. I came to town because someone paid me to pretend I was my dead sister’s ghost. I didn’t know she was my sister, or that Sharon was my mom. I was given up for adoption. Well my sister Cassie was. No one knew I existed because the doctor lied about Sharon being pregnant with twins. I have had a troubled past, but I currently work on a show called GC Buzz. I have family now, a half-brother and half-sister. I have a boyfriend, but none of that would have happened if Sharon hadn’t taken a chance on me.”

Mariah paused, tears in her eyes. “Sharon has a huge heart. She wants to help people. She wants to help you.” 

Tessa looked down at her hand, still being held by Mariah. She wanted to tell her everything. About her sister, her drug addicted mom who had overdosed a half a dozen times over Tessa’s childhood. She wanted to tell her about her alcoholic father who would rather hit than talk. But she couldn’t. The words were stuck in her throat, stuck in her mind.

Mariah’s thumb gently stroked the back of Tessa’s hand. She couldn’t move or speak.

“I just want you to know that you don’t have to talk. You can move in when you want, if you want. We will work out the financials.”  Mariah smiled.

“You have a boyfriend?” Tessa asked.

Mariah let go of Tessa’s hand. Tessa immediately felt a coldness from the absence of Mariah’s touch.

“Yes. We haven’t been dating long. He just got divorced. I work with his ex. It is really weird.”  Mariah paused, “Why do I keep telling you everything?”

“I guess I’m just easy to talk to.”  Tessa looked around, this really could be her home.  She just needed to get over her fears, just let these people help her. “I’d like to move in if that is ok with you.”

Mariah smiled. “That would be awesome. Do you have furniture? If not, I think there is some extra stuff out at the ranch, that’s where Sharon lives. We can raid the storage. We should get back to Crimson Lights and tell mom, she is going to think you kidnapped me, since I haven’t responded to any of her texts.”

Tessa stood up off the couch and turned to Mariah.

“Thank you.” She said, her voice catching in her throat. “I’m not used to people being nice to me. I’m not used to people caring.”

“Tessa, I’m not sure why, but I think you are supposed to be here.” Mariah reached out for Tessa’s hand again. “And I’m not one of those people who gets overly emotional or believes in divine intervention. I just have this feeling in my gut.”

“Me too.” Tessa breathed the words more than spoke them. She was afraid her heart thought she was here for Mariah. Which was terribly unfortunate, because Mariah had a boyfriend. 


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah gets ditched by Devon, so Tessa comes to the rescue. A night on the town is just what Mariah needs, but is she going to be okay headed to LaLadies the lesbian bar.

**-Mariah-**

It had been a week since Tessa had moved in, and Mariah was getting back into the groove of living with someone. She hadn’t expected to hit it off so well with a new roommate. To be completely honest, she didn’t know if she could live with another person. With Tessa though, there had been an easy banter from the beginning. There had been a connection from the moment they met.

Mariah had been confused by it. The feeling that Tessa was supposed to be in her life. The feeling they had known each other forever. The feeling that she got in the pit of her stomach when Tessa laughed. Even more confusing was the feeling she had when they touched, an accidental brushing of fingertips across exposed skin, or the warmth of a hug.

She needed a drink. Devon had cancelled on her again. Mariah headed down the hall to the kitchen. She had no idea what she was going to do with her night, but she needed wine. She and Tessa had finished one bottle and opened another the night before. Mariah was pretty sure she would finish it off this evening. She turned the water on and began washing the glasses from the night before. Tessa’s lipstick still on the glass, the shade of red had made Tessa’s lips look amazing.

Mariah shook her head. Her mind drifted to Tessa’s smile, her laugh. The way her fingers worked against the strings of her guitar. Her voice. Mariah remembered the first time she heard Tessa singing. She had been in her bedroom, reading. Then a sweet sultry voice drifted through the open door of the bathroom. Mariah had immediately stood up and moved to the bathroom door. Moving as if under a siren’s spell, she slipped unnoticed into Tessa’s room. Mesmerized by the song, by the lithe movements of Tessa’s fingers. Tessa had looked up and smiled, Mariah had felt butterflies.

“You seem to be lost in thought?” Mariah jumped as Tessa’s words broke into her daydream.

“Just thinking about my day.” She lied.

“Does your day always make you blush?” Tessa asked.

Mariah could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She hadn’t realized Tessa was home.

“I didn’t know you were here?”

“I just came in, I had a lesson with Reed today. Then played at Crimson Lights.” Tessa sat a reusable grocery bag on the counter. “I am kind of surprised to see you here. I thought you had a date tonight.”

“I did, Devon cancelled.” Mariah was super pissed about that. Hilary was having a meltdown and Devon said he had to cancel to help her out. While Mariah was not a jealous person, she was observant. “He had to help Hilary with something.”

“Are you ok?” Tessa asked, moving closer to Mariah. Her hand reached out for Mariah’s arm, slowly letting her fingers drift in soothing circles.

Mariah couldn’t help but be hypnotized by this movement. Her eyes drifted up to Tessa’s gaze. How could she feel this way, so excited, so confused?

“I think he still has feelings for her. I think he is still in love with her.” Mariah had to escape Tessa’s touch. She couldn’t think clearly. “I mean I’m not in love with him. I like him, he is an amazing guy. It doesn’t hurt any less to think that he ditched me for her.”

“He is insane to ditch you.” Tessa said with a smile, as she leaned against the counter. “Anyone would be insane to ditch you.”

“Well, I am just going to make some popcorn and watch a movie. What are your plans for tonight?”

“Nope.” Tessa said, as she moved toward Mariah. She grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the bedroom. “You are going to get dolled up and go out with me. I host open mic night at LaLadies. We can have some drinks and some laughs.”

“LaLadies, the lesbian bar?” Mariah said as Tessa lets go of her hand at the door to her room.

“Yeah, I got a gig there once a week doing an open mic night. It’ll be fun.”

“I don’t know Tessa. What if,” Mariah paused.

“What if someone hits on you?” Tessa asked.

“Yes, what if someone hits on me?” Mariah said. “I’m not gay.”

Though when she was around Tessa, Mariah questioned that statement.

“First, straight girls go to the lesbian bars all the time. Second, you’ll be with me.” Tessa smiled at Mariah’s face as she blushed. “And lastly, are you sure you aren’t at least bi?”

“I...” Mariah couldn’t find the words to finish that sentence. “I have a boyfriend.”

Tessa cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face. Mariah knew she hadn’t said no.

“It’ll be fun. Just get dressed.” Tessa said as she turned and went into her room.

Mariah stood in the hall, staring at Tessa’s closed door. She hadn’t said no. What was she thinking? What was she feeling? She had a boyfriend, but for some reason being around this woman made her want to forget about him.

She opened her door, shaking the strange thoughts out of her head. Maybe she needed a night out, maybe have a few drinks. Mariah reached for her closet door, what would she wear? She pulled out a pair of black jeans, they were a little tight, but that made her feel good about herself. That is what she needed.

Mariah slipped out of her clothes, standing in front of her closet in just her under garments. She reached in and grabbed a maroon top, she loved this top. Though it might be too much cleavage for a lesbian bar.

“You should definitely wear that.” Tessa said from the door of the bathroom.

Mariah jumped into the closet, trying to hide.

“What are you doing?” Tessa laughingly asked. “It’s not like you have something I haven’t seen before.”

Mariah slid out of the closet and quickly put on the shirt in her hands. The jeans she had chosen were laid out on the bed. Trying to be casual, she walked over and began pulling them on. She could feel Tessa’s eyes on her.

“Did you need something?” Mariah asked.

“No, I was just going to make sure you didn’t chicken out.” Tessa moved to the bed, sitting with her leg underneath her. “I don’t want to force you to go, but I do think you need a night out. Since I must work, you might as well come with me.”

“I’m getting ready.” Mariah said, frustration pushing through her emotions and tainting her words. “I’m sorry. I am just nervous.”

Tessa stood up and moved to Mariah. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. If you feel uncomfortable, we can go.” Tessa pushed Mariah’s hair over her shoulder, letting her hand rest on Mariah’s shoulder.

Mariah looked up into Tessa’s eyes. They were dark, almost hungry. Mariah felt herself wanting to reach out and touch Tessa’s lips. She wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked. Tessa’s hand slid around to cup Mariah’s face, her skin warming beneath Tessa’s fingers.

Kiss Me! Mariah’s mind screamed.

“I will always protect you.” Tessa said, her fingers dropping from Mariah’s face.

“Why?” Mariah barely whispered.

“That’s what friends do.” Tessa smiled, and turned to go. “I will be ready in about fifteen minutes.”

The door closed, and Mariah collapsed onto her bed. Her whole body trembling. She definitely had feelings for Tessa. There it was. She wasn’t straight. She wasn’t sure what she was, but not straight. Mariah’s hand touched the spot on her cheek where Tessa’s fingers had rested only minutes before.

Mariah rolled over and screamed into her pillow. She needed a drink, or four. Pushing herself up she moved around the room, looking for her knee-high boots. She was determined to look good. She pulled them on and stood in front of the mirror. Her black boots had a nice heal so she stood taller. They slid over her black jeans that hugged tight against her skin, showing off her well-toned legs. The maroon shirt she had slipped on was low cut, but not too revealing, the material sheer, but not see through. She did feel good in this outfit. She grabbed a long gold chain that she looped around her neck twice so that it hung at two different lengths.

She looked good.

Making her way down the hall, she noticed Tessa’s door was still shut. Mariah thought she might have just enough time to have a shot to calm her nerves. She pulled the bottle of tequila out of the cabinet above the fridge and searched for a shot glass.

  
Pouring herself a shot, she said, “To new experiences.” And tossed it back.

“Starting without me?” Tessa said as she came into the kitchen.

“I just needed to calm my nerves. You want one?” Mariah pointed to the bottle.

“Yes.” Tessa sat her guitar case down, as Mariah found another shot glass.

Pouring out two shots, she slid one over to Tessa.

Tessa held up the shot glass, “To wherever the night takes us.”

Mariah choked, feeling the warmth slide down her throat and into her belly. She was already feeling woozy and Tessa was not helping with statements like that.

“Let’s Uber.” Tessa sat down her shot glass and picked up her phone. She fumbled with her phone and made the necessary arrangements for them to get to the club. “One more?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Mariah asked.

“Maybe.” Tessa laughed. “Actually, I want you to relax and have a good time.”

Mariah poured two more shots. She slid one to Tessa and lifted the other to her lips.

“To lovers everywhere, the ones we’ve had… and the one’s we wish to have.” Tessa smirked as she slammed back her shot.

Mariah choked down her third shot, her head began to spin. Tessa reached out to grab Mariah’s hand. Sliding her fingers into Mariah’s she pulled her towards the door, grabbing her guitar case along the way.

“The car should be here any minute.”

Mariah reached for her purse and keys, letting Tessa drag her out the front door.

The car ride is uneventful. Tessa busied herself with a list of songs she would perform throughout the evening. Mariah tried to keep the three shots she had taken in her body. She must have looked horrible because the Uber driver asked her if she was going to be sick. Mariah reassured him that she was fine, but Tessa laughed.

Tessa stroked the back of Mariah’s hand gently, “You really are pale. Are you ok?”

“I’ll be fine. Just too many shots too fast.” Mariah knew that wasn’t the only thing bothering her. She felt like her world was upside down. She was going to a lesbian bar with her roommate who she was definitely attracted to. There was nothing ok about this.

The car pulled up to LaLadies and Tessa jumped out of the car. Mariah took a minute to clear her head, counting to ten in her head. She thanked the driver and slid out of the backseat.

“I was afraid you might not get out.” Tessa said. “Come on noob.”

Mariah followed Tessa to the door of the club, the bouncer opened the door as they approached. Tessa reached back and took Mariah’s hand. She pulled her through the door and led her into the darkened club. Mariah’s fingers tightened their grip as she saw all the people. Women were everywhere, at tables, in booths, at the bar. Tessa stopped at the bar, the bartender smiled at her and motioned to a table at the corner of the stage with a reserved sign on it.

“This is my girl, Mariah.” Tessa said over the music coming from speakers overhead. “This is her first time here, so take good care of her.”

“Anything for you sweetie.” The bartender said, as she reached a hand out to Mariah. “I’m Jane, what can I get you?”

“Margarita rocks please.” Mariah thought it best if she stayed with tequila for the evening.

Tessa held up two fingers. “I’m going to go set up, bring the drinks to the table.” Before Mariah could stop her, she was weaving through the crowd to the stage.

Mariah turned back to the bartender and tried not to look too nervous.

“So, you and Tessa together?” Jane asked.

“No, I have a boyfriend.” Mariah quickly responded. “We are roommates.”

“Well Mariah with the boyfriend, here are your drinks.”

Mariah grabbed her purse to pull out her card. “Can I start a tab?”

“The first one is on me,” Jane took the card, “but I’ll open it for later. Is Tessa seeing anyone?”

“Not that I know of.” Mariah grabbed the drinks and headed across the bar to the table in the corner.

Tessa was on stage, setting up the mic. “testing, testing…1, 2, 3, 4”

Mariah sipped her drink and watched Tessa on stage. She strummed her guitar, her fingers danced across the strings. Mariah sighed, Tessa’s hands were strong, firm grip on the mic stand, as she adjusted the height. She signaled to the Jane at the bar and the music stopped.

Tessa began to play, head lowered watching her fingers on the strings. She stepped up to the mic stand and licked her lips. Mariah was mesmerized by her beauty.

“I have heard it said so many times, "Love is blind"  
So why are you staring?”

Tessa looked right at Mariah, a smile upon her lips.

“You say that love is all we need, well  
Does that apply to me?  
'Cause I have found someone  
That I think is beautiful”

Mariah felt the heat rising in her cheeks, as she drained her margarita.

“And I have fallen in love  
And I'm telling you  
She  
Means everything to me”

Mariah stood up and made her way back to the bar. She was going to need more margaritas to get through this night. Tessa continued to sing behind her. Mariah’s mind swam as the lyrics played out in her head.

“They told me when I was a little girl, "Love's a pearl -  
You're lucky if you find it,  
So share that precious beauty with the world,  
Now suddenly they say I've got to hide it”

Mariah stepped up to the bar. “Two more margaritas please.”

“You ok?” Jane asked while making Mariah’s drinks.

“No.” Mariah said. “I mean yeah, yeah I’m ok. You know just getting my drink on.”

Mariah took her drinks and headed back to the table.

“Ok ladies, welcome to open mic night here at LaLadies. If you want to sign up, I’ll have the list over at my table.” Tessa said as she pointed at the table where Mariah was currently sitting, glass to her lips, mid drink. “First up we have Bridgette. Come on up here Bridgette.”

Tessa stepped off the stage as a brunette stepped up to the mic.

“Is that for me?” Tessa said pointing at one of the two full margaritas on the table.

“Yeah, sorry.” Mariah pushed the glass towards her.

“Is that your second?” Tessa asked.

“Yes, and my third is ready to go.” Mariah downed the margarita in her hand. The alcohol rushing to her head.

“Slow down, we have at least an hour of this.” Tessa sipped on her drink.

“Jane wants to ask you out.” Mariah declared. “She asked if we were together.”

“And you told her what?” Tessa asked.

“We aren’t.” Mariah asserted, “I have a boyfriend.”

“Yes, you do,” Tessa whispered, “but, where is he?”

“She asked if you were seeing anyone.” Mariah added. “Are you seeing anyone? We never really talked about your love life. Do you only date girls? Do you have a girlfriend?” Mariah couldn’t stop talking, “I’ve never dated a girl, never kissed a girl. I don’t know why I said that. I can’t seem to quit talking.”

Tessa smiled, “I have to go back up on stage, hold that thought?”

Tessa turned as Bridgette finished her number. She made her way up on the stage. Mariah couldn’t help but watch her as she moved. Distracted by Tessa’s movements, Mariah hadn’t noticed the woman who had walked up to her table.

“Hi there. I’m Jess, I’ve never seen you here before.” The woman said.

“I’ve never been here before. First time, I’m a noob.” Mariah responded sipping on her third margarita.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Jess asked.

“I think I’m good.” Mariah said, tilting her glass in the woman’s direction.

“Just one drink and we can get to know each other better.”

Tessa slid into the chair next to Mariah’s, pulling it closer so that her arm could wrap around Mariah’s shoulders protectively. Tessa leaned in and turned Mariah’s head towards her, her lips gently capturing the redhead’s in a kiss.

Frozen at first, the warmth of the kiss quickly drew Mariah in, her free hand finding Tessa’s neck. Her fingers softly traced a path to Tessa’s hair. Mariah moaned, as Tessa let her tongue flick against her lips.

Mariah’s pulse raced, her stomach twisted into a knot. She had never felt this way before, felt so right. Just as Mariah let herself get lost in this first kiss, Tessa pulled away.

Mariah’s fingers touched her own lips, feeling the chill left when Tessa’s warm lips departed. Her heart racing, her mind blank, she stared at Tessa as she smiled at her.

“That was…” Mariah started.

“That was so no one will bother you again.” Tessa piped in.

“Oh.” Mariah’s fingers dropped from her lips. She had felt something, something amazing, something that Tessa had obviously not felt.

Mariah picked up her glass, the only thing she seemed to know was that she needed to get drunk.

 

After an hour and a half of open mic night, Mariah had sufficiently gotten plastered. Tessa had said very little after the kiss and had been at the bar talking to Jane more often than not. Tessa was packing up her stuff, as Mariah sat trying to keep her world from spinning out.

“You want to head home?” Tessa asked as she made her way back to the table.

“Yes.” Mariah uttered, anger in her voice.

Tessa cocked her head to the side, Mariah quickly looked away. Tessa shook her head and reached out a hand to help steady Mariah as she stood up. Mariah shook off the hand and pushed up using the table. She stumbled towards the bar, stopping to sign her tab and retrieve her credit card.

“I’ll call you.” Jane said, with a smile to Tessa, who was now standing behind Mariah with one hand placed on Mariah’s lower back to help balance her.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Tessa replied.

Mariah grabbed her card and shoved it into her purse. She turned to head towards the door, almost tripping over a barstool. Tessa quickly grabbed her arm to keep her upright. Mariah turned quickly towards Tessa.

“I’m fine, I don’t need your help.” She stormed towards the front door, trying hard to keep upright.

Tessa followed.

As the cool air hit Mariah’s face, she felt like she was going to fall apart. Why was she so jealous? Why was she so angry? She knew the answer, but she refused to think that she could be falling for Tessa. This woman who was turning her life upside down, and didn’t seem to care. The kiss had awoken something in Mariah, something she didn’t recognize. She had never felt such passion, such desire.

Mariah’s chin feel down to her chest, her hands sliding into her hair. She needed to clear her mind, needed to think clearly. She felt a hand gently touch her lower back, igniting heat inside of her. A moan escaped her lips, one of frustration, tinged with wanting. She shrugged off Tessa’s hand and turned to her.

“So, you going to go out with Jane?” Mariah asked.

“Maybe.” Tessa responded. “I haven’t decided.”

“You should.” Mariah angrily replied. “She is cute.”

Tessa’s mouth opened to respond, but a car pulled up to the curb.

“Our ride is here.” Tessa reached for the door, opening it for Mariah.

Mariah slid into the car. Her head spinning again. She thought she might be sick. Tessa closed the door and walked around to get in the other side. She talked to the driver for minute, but Mariah had no idea what was being said. Her head was reliving the kiss, the touches throughout the night. She lowered her head into her hands and rubbed her temples. She might actually get sick.

“Are you going to be sick?” Tessa asked.

“I just need to lay down.” Mariah didn’t look up.

“You did have a lot to drink.” Tessa started rubbing Mariah’s back.

“Can you stop?” Mariah yelled.

“I..” Tessa pulled her hand back. She whispered, “Yes.”

They sat in silence again. Mariah’s head was not silent though. She wanted to scream. She wanted to know why she couldn’t stand it when Tessa touched her, but she wanted her to touch her so much. She wanted to kiss her again, she wanted to touch her lips.

  
The car pulled up to the apartment and Mariah jumped out. She headed for the door, not looking back. She could hear Tessa calling for her from behind. She fumbled with her keys trying to get the door open, warm tears forming in her eyes. She dropped her keys, watching them hit the ground. She let her head fall against the door, the tears falling from her eyes.

Tessa bent down and picked up Mariah’s keys, holding them up to her. Mariah turned to her, tears streaking her cheeks.

“What is it?” Tessa stood and reached for Mariah’s arm. “What happened?”

Mariah watched as Tessa’s fingers followed her arm up to her shoulder, lightly brushing her hair away from her face. Tessa pulled Mariah in, letting her arms wrap her in warmth. There was a tenderness to the hug. Mariah began to sob, she was so happy being in Tessa’s arms, but so confused.

Mariah looked up, meeting Tessa’s eyes. She looked so sad. Mariah reached up slowly, her thumb sliding across Tessa’s bottom lip. She wanted to feel those lips on hers. She licked her lips, and moved closer, waiting for Tessa to pull away. Tessa stayed.

With trepidation, Mariah leaned in, parting her lips slightly. She sighed and captured Tessa’s lips with her own. The kiss was soft at first, lips warm against each other. Tessa let her fingers slide up into Mariah’s hair, pulling her closer. Mariah’s lips parted as a moan escaped them. Tessa’s tongue found its way into Mariah’s mouth, lightly touching her top lip. Mariah’s hands deliberately traced the path down Tessa’s sides to her hips, pulling her tight against her.

The kiss intensified, wanting played through the tenderness. A need arose in Mariah to touch every inch of Tessa’s body, to hold her tight. Tessa moaned, and just like that, she pulled away.

“Not like this.” Tessa breathlessly whispered. “Not while you’re drunk.”

Mariah, tears still rolling down her face, stepped back. “I’m sorry.” She said.

“No, don’t apologize.” Tessa touched her chin, lifting her head up.

“I don’t know what I was doing. I am sorry.” Mariah felt the mortification rising inside of her. “I have never done that before. I am so sorry.”

“You said that.” Tessa tilted her head to the side. She smiled at Mariah and reached to unlock the door with Mariah’s keys.

Mariah walked into the apartment, tossing her purse on the table beside the door. She headed down the hall, as Tessa locked up. Mariah quickly went into her room and shut the door.

She couldn’t believe she had kissed Tessa. She let her fingers drift to her lips again. Pulling out her pajamas, she began to undress. She could still feel Tessa’s hands on the back of her neck, fingers entwined in her hair. She climbed into bed and the tears began to flow.

Mariah knew that she had never felt like this before. She wanted Tessa. They had gotten close over the last few days. Talking about everything. Watching movies together. They laughed at the same things, made fun of the same parts of movies. It had been one of the best weeks of her life. She hadn’t really cared when Devon had blown her off a couple of times, because she had gotten to spend time with Tessa. Now she had blown it, she had kissed her.

Mariah jumped as there was a quiet knock at her bedroom door.

“Come in.” She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I thought you could use this. Maybe keep you from having the hangover from hell.” Tessa had a bottle of water and some aspirin in her hand. She walked over to Mariah and held them out.

“Thank you.” Mariah sat up in the bed.

“Are you ok?” Tessa sat down on the bed beside Mariah’s legs. “You are crying again.”

“I don’t know.” Mariah whispered. “I don’t know what is wrong with me.”

“Why do you think something is wrong with you?” Tessa let her hand rest on Mariah’s knee.

“I’m just confused.” Mariah smiled through the tears. “I kissed you.”

“I know.” Tessa smiled.

“I…” Mariah paused, “have a boyfriend.”

“I know.” Tessa’s smile faded.

“I think I’m too drunk to have this conversation.” Mariah raised her hands to her forehead, massaging her temples.

“Then we will talk about it later.” Tessa stood to go, Mariah began to cry again.

For some reason, Mariah couldn’t stop crying. It was like her body was trying to wash away all the confusion and pain.

“Will you stay?” Mariah said, barely audible. “Will you just stay till I fall asleep? I feel so alone right now. I feel broken.”

Tessa walked around to the other side of the bed, crawling in. She faced Mariah, her hand reaching out to intertwine their fingers. Mariah laid back her head resting against the pillow.

“Of course, I’ll stay.” Tessa said.

Mariah relaxed for a moment, feeling her body let go of all the tension it was holding on to. She rolled over to face Tessa.

“Thank you.” Mariah smiled. Tessa pushed Mariah’s hair over her shoulder, and played with her hair. Mariah’s eyes closed, their fingers still intertwined. 

“I will always be here for you.”


	3. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Mariah and Tessa's night out bring big changes. Hangovers included.

**-Mariah-**

The first thing Mariah felt was the pain in her head. The pounding behind her eyes made her want to scream, though she was pretty sure that would only make the pounding worse. As she rolled over on her back and stretched out, she began to replay the evening in her head. 

Quickly she looked around. Tessa was gone. Mariah had not heard her leave, or remembered how long she stayed, but she remembered falling asleep with Tessa holding her hand and petting her hair. They had kissed too. Once at the bar, where Tessa had claimed it was to keep the women away, then again when Mariah had broken down in front of the apartment door.

It was the second kiss that was now playing in Mariah’s head. She had no idea what she was thinking, reaching up and taking Tessa’s lips with her own. As she laid here now, she could still feel her lips. They were soft, sweet to taste, like honey. Tessa had pulled away. Mariah’s heart broke as she realized she had wanted that kiss to go on, to go further than it had.

Mariah looked at the clock, she had to get ready. She needed coffee, but the idea of running into Tessa in the hall terrified her. She forced herself out of bed and made her way down the hall. Tessa’s door was closed. Mariah hoped she was in there and she could avoid her. She didn’t really want to avoid her though she wanted to wake up with her. 

Mariah shook the thought from head. She smelt the coffee and froze. There, against the coffee pot was a note.

Mariah,  
I hope you aren’t too hungover. Here is some coffee and aspirin. I had a shift at Crimson Lights, but I hope we can talk later.  
Tessa

Mariah poured a cup of coffee and opened the aspirin bottle. She took two and opened the fridge for some half and half. The first sip burned her lips, her fingers danced along her bottom lip. Once again, her mind was flooded with memories of the kiss.

Work. That is what Mariah needed. She took her coffee and went back to her room. She would try and focus on work, trapping any thoughts of Tessa in a box. 

Mariah arrived at GC Buzz without coffee. She had decided going to Crimson Lights to pick up her normal morning coffee order would mean having to see Tessa. Since all she wanted was to see Tessa, she chose to stay away.

Devon was huddled in the corner talking to Hilary, her hand resting on his shoulder. Mariah felt a pang of guilt. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn’t feel jealousy for the intimate moment that was obviously being shared between Devon and Hilary. Instead she felt guilt for the kiss that had happened between her and Tessa. She knew in that moment that she needed to talk to him. 

Mariah crossed the room to where Devon and Hilary were. Neither one of them noticed her approaching.

She cleared her throat, “Good morning.” Mariah said, in the most pleasant voice she could muster.

“Hey there.” Devon said turning to Mariah, which resulted in Hilary’s hand slipping from his shoulder. He took a step forward to kiss Mariah, but she quickly shifted her head and went in for a hug instead.

“I didn’t expect to see you this morning.” Mariah said.

“I was just finishing some things up here before I head over to the office.” Devon shifted his whole attention to Mariah, completely turning his back to Hilary.

“Well I need to go talk to production.” Hilary said. “When you are done, Mariah, we need to go over the notes for today’s show.” 

Hilary walked away leaving Mariah with Devon.

“Will you be able to get away later for lunch?” Mariah asked.

“Yeah, I think I can make that happen.” Devon smiled, not knowing what was weighing on Mariah’s mind.

“So, I’ll meet you at the club around noon.” Mariah turned to walk away, but Devon reached out to take her hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” Devon asked.

“No.” Mariah responded. “But, I really would like to talk about it later. Hilary will come looking for me if I don’t find her soon.”

Mariah walked away leaving Devon standing there. She hated doing that. She felt childish. It wasn’t Devon that she was mad at. It was herself. Mariah wanted him to be happy, and after last night, she was pretty sure she was not the one to do that. 

Devon was so perfect on paper. He was nice, and most of the time attentive. Mariah laughed when she was with him. They got along so well. But, if she was being honest with herself, he did not make her feel in a way that Tessa had made her feel with that first kiss between them.

Mariah made her way to production to find Hilary. She hoped this meeting would be quick. She had so much on her mind, and having to navigate the sea of insults and snipes that was Hilary was just too much for her today.

“There you are.” Hilary said, acting as if Mariah had made her wait a decade. “Lover’s quarrel?”

“What?” Mariah responded.

“You look like you lost your dog. Did you and Devon have a fight?” Hilary smiled at the prospect.

“Can we just focus on work and not on my personal life?” Mariah quipped. 

Hilary cocked her head to the side, a question hanging behind her eyes.

“Of course.” Hilary said, unexpectedly congenial. 

Mariah sat down and listened to Hilary drone on about the day’s show. Taking notes, Mariah kept quiet for the most part, only answering when necessary. Hilary must have noticed, because she finally sent Mariah on her way to work on a couple of issues with research. 

Mariah was happy to do research. It allowed her the opportunity to stay focused and clear her brain for the rest of the morning. Before she knew it, it was time to go to lunch. She had no idea what she was going to say to Devon, but she knew that a conversation was necessary. 

 

When Mariah arrived at the club, Devon was already seated at a table in the corner. Her stomach tied in knots, she made her way to the table. 

As she approached, Devon stood. “Hey you.” He said, as he leaned in to kiss her. Mariah turned her head and let the kiss fall on her cheek.

“It feels like we haven’t seen each other in a while.” Mariah said as she sat down. 

“It has been a busy week for me.” Devon sat back down and crossed his hands on the table in front of him. “I’ve missed you.”

Mariah looked up, tears threatening to escape her eyes.

“What is wrong?” Devon tenderly reached across the table for Mariah’s hand.

“You are so amazing. You are kind and generous. You are smart and funny. You make me feel loved.” Mariah paused. “But if we are being totally honest, we aren’t in love. I’m not saying we should be so soon after your divorce. I think it would be crazy to think that we would be in love with each other.”

“Mariah…” Devon started to speak.

“Let me finish.” Mariah said. “I think you are in love, but not with me. I think you are in love with Hilary. But more importantly, I think I have feelings for someone else. And I don’t know what they are, but I really can’t… no… I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to have feelings for someone else. I am crazy for not holding on to you. I just can’t make sense of any of it.”

Mariah stopped talking. Dropping her hands into her lap, she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

“Mariah I can’t stand to see you hurting like this. What is going on?” Devon calmly said.

“I don’t know.” Mariah lied. “I mean… I don’t understand it, but I’m attracted to someone else. It’s confusing and wonderful, but it is so scary. And… I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want you to hurt either and this seems to be hurting you. Can we talk about it? Will that help?”

“See, that right there. The way you try to take care of me, even though I’m telling you I have feelings for someone else. You are just the best guy ever, and here I am throwing that all away for…” Mariah looked up, the words not coming out of her mouth.

“For who?” Devon asked.

Mariah shook her head. She couldn’t say it out loud. She hadn’t said it out loud. 

“Mariah, you are one of the bravest, most caring people I know. What is it?” Sadness filling Devon’s voice.

“It’s Tessa.” Mariah whispered.

Devon sat back in his chair. His face showing confusion, then softening. 

“What happened?” Devon asked.

“I can’t talk about this with you.” Mariah said

“Why not? We are still friends, right? Won’t we always be friends?” Devon sat forward in his chair. “We are amazing together, but maybe we are only meant to be friends. Sure, it hurts, but I can see that you are hurting too. I want to help, to be here for you.”

“We kissed.” Mariah said barely audible. “Last night.”

“And… she feels something for you?” Devon asked.

“I don’t know. I was drunk, way too much Tequila, but that isn’t an excuse.” Mariah responded. “It happened, first, at the lesbian bar where she hosts an open mic night. She said it was so women wouldn’t hit on me. Then when we got home, I kissed her. She stopped anything else from happening. We haven’t talked about it.”

“But, you have feelings for her?” Devon looked at Mariah without jealousy or anger. Mariah could tell that he was honestly trying to help her through this, and that broke her heart. She should have been happy with Devon. She should have been content with a man that would love her unconditionally. Even if he wasn’t in love with her.

“Yes, I felt more than I have ever felt before. I’m sorry.” Mariah quietly sobbed. “I have never felt anything like it. She makes me warm and tingly. I don’t know. I am just so confused.”

“Hey, you are okay. It will be okay. If I have learned anything, the heart wants what the heart wants. You can’t deny your feelings.” Devon hesitated. “If I am being completely honest, I do still have feelings for Hilary. It wouldn’t have been fair to you to stay in this relationship knowing that. You were strong enough to show me that. And I know you will be strong enough to figure out what is going on with you and Tessa. I will be here for you. I will always be here for you.”

“Thank you.” Mariah said. “I should really get back to work.” 

As Mariah stood to leave, Devon stood up and pulled her in for a hug.

“Mariah, I will always be here for you as a friend. That will not change because of who you love, or who I love.” 

Mariah pulled away, feeling such love and admiration for Devon. She made her way out of the restaurant and headed back to GC Buzz.

 

Mariah had taken a few minutes in the car to calm herself down and fix her makeup. She didn’t want to give Hilary anymore ammo than necessary. As she walked into the studio, Hilary looked up.

“Did you have a nice long lunch?” She sarcastically said.

Mariah ignored her as she sat down at her desk. She didn’t want to get into this with her.

“You look like you got hit by a truck.” Hilary added.

“Can you just not with this right now?” Mariah angerly replied. 

“Oh, is there trouble in paradise.” Hilary wouldn’t let it go.

Mariah whipped around, anger clearly showing on her face. She clasped her hands tightly together. 

“Hilary, I am here to work, not discuss my personal life with you, or talk about your ex. So just leave it.”

“I wasn’t trying to start anything.” Hilary smiled.

“You are always trying to start something.” Mariah stood up. “Well, you will be happy to know that we broke up. You can chase after Devon without me getting in the way. Though, for the life of me I can’t imagine he would ever give you another chance.” Mariah knew that was a lie.

“He finally came to his senses, did he?” Hilary quipped.

“I called it off.” Mariah said as she stormed off to the bathroom.

It would take all her energy to get through the day. With Hilary knowing that she had broke up with Devon, it would definitely be a topic for discussion. Mariah looked into the mirror, her eyes puffy from crying. There was no cover up that could help that. She decided she couldn’t do this today.

Heading back into the office, she grabbed her purse. 

“I meant to tell you that your roommate stopped by.” Hilary said.

“Tessa?” Mariah asked.

“I guess, I don’t know all the people in your life.” 

“Look, I can’t do this today. You can handle the show without me today. I’m not feeling well. I’m going home.” Mariah didn’t wait for a response, she turned and left.

On her way home, she stopped and picked up some ice cream and a couple of bottles of wine. She called in a pizza, since she hadn’t eaten lunch. After picking it up, Mariah headed home. Hopeful that Tessa had a lesson or was playing somewhere.

She juggled her groceries and pizza to the front door. She paused, readying herself for the possibility that she wouldn’t be alone. As she opened the door, her phone rang. Rushing to the kitchen and setting her stuff down, she grabbed her phone out of her purse.

Sharon was calling. Reluctantly, Mariah answered the phone.

“Hey Mom.” She said in her most chipper of voices.

“Mariah, good, I was hoping to get you.” Sharon said.

“Is that why you called my phone?” Mariah answered with a laugh.

“Yes silly. I was hoping you would like to come over for dinner tonight. We haven’t seen you much this week.” 

“I’m actually not feeling well. I just came home from work. Can I get a rain-check?” Mariah asked.

“Oh sweetie, of course. Do you need anything? Want me to come by.” Sharon said with concern.

“No. I just need some rest. I’ll call you tomorrow though.” 

Mariah hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She put away the groceries and headed to her room to put on something more comfortable. As she passed Tessa’s room, the door was shut. Mariah was hoping that it was still shut from this morning when Tessa had gone to work at Crimson Lights. 

Mariah found some yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt. She put them on and headed back down the hall. She decided against having a glass of wine, as it was little early in the day for that. Grabbing the pizza and a bottle of water, Mariah made her way to the couch. She flipped on the TV and began scrolling through her options. 

Settling on an 80’s classic angst ridden John Hughes movie, she sat back with a slice of pizza. Staring blankly at the TV, she was unable to focus. She felt like the world was on her chest and she couldn’t breathe. Her thoughts fixated on Tessa, and not the movie. 

What was she going to do? Should she tell Tessa what she was feeling? Should she pretend like it never happened? Should she crawl into a hole and die? So many options, but not one that made this any less complicated or easy.

Amidst all the thoughts of what she was going to do, there was one lingering thought that she couldn’t help but be overcome by. The memory of Tessa’s lips on hers. The sweetness of the kiss. The warmth that had radiated throughout Mariah’s body. The need she felt to experience it again. 

Mariah was startled from her day dream, as keys rattled outside the door. Tessa opened the door and stepped in, guitar in hand. A look of surprise alighted her face as she saw Mariah on the couch.

“Didn’t expect you to be home?” Tessa said, as she closed the door. “Short day?”

Mariah cringes as she realizes she will have to explain her break up with Devon.

“I just couldn’t handle it today.” Mariah mumbled.

“Too hungover?” Tessa laughingly said.

“No, I actually didn’t have that bad of hangover. Thanks in big part to you.”

“Just doing what I can to keep you up and running.” Tessa smirked. “So, if not hungover, then why the long face?”

Mariah cleared her throat to speak, but no words came out. Instead, tears welled up in her eyes. Tessa was going to think that all she did was cry. It was like experiencing her feelings for Tessa had opened a slew of emotion inside of her. Mariah lowered her head.

Tessa sat down her guitar. She slid on to the couch next to Mariah, her hand reaching out to stroke Mariah’s hair.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Devon and I broke up.” Mariah looked up into Tessa’s eyes. The concern that looked back at her was unbelievable. It was like Tessa’s heart was breaking for Mariah. The way she stroked her hair left Mariah feeling breathless. How was she going to survive this?

“What happened? Is it Hilary?” A flash of anger played in Tessa’s eyes. “I swear, she is one nasty woman. I went to see you at lunch and she was just rude.”

“I know she told me you stopped by, did you need something?” Mariah asked.

“No, I was just checking on you. All that tequila.” Tessa said, as she looked away. “So, was it Hilary?”

“Yes and no.” Mariah responded

Tessa waited for Mariah to expound. Mariah leaned her head back. Not knowing what to say, she let out a sigh of frustration. Mariah wasn’t sure she was ready for the truth. As she looked back at Tessa, she wasn’t ready to say she had feelings for her. 

“We both decided it wasn’t going anywhere. We are better off as friends.” 

Tessa pulled Mariah in to a hug. Her arms encircling, and holding Mariah tight. She sat still, not wanting to feel what she was feeling. She felt warm and safe. She felt right in Tessa’s arms, whose hand now reached up to stroke her hair… sending warm tingles throughout Mariah’s body.

“Are you okay with how it ended?” Tessa asked.

“I ended it.” Mariah whispered.

Tessa pulled back and looked questioningly into Mariah’s eyes. 

“Why?”

“I just knew I wasn’t in love with him.” Mariah responded.

“Oh.” Tessa looked confused. “Was it about last night?”

“I was drunk.” Mariah blurted out. She stood up quickly, deciding now was a good time for wine.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she could feel Tessa’s eyes on her. She knew that she shouldn’t have said that. It wasn’t about her being drunk. It was about the way she felt when she was around Tessa. 

“I’m going to get a glass of wine, finish my pizza, and watch something that takes my mind off things. So, can we not talk about any of this.” Mariah began to rummage around for a cork screw. 

Tessa stood up. She looked sad. Mariah wanted to rush to her and embrace her. She wanted to wash away the sadness she saw there. Instead, she began to uncork the wine - which she was having a horrible time with.

“Here, let me do that.” Tessa moved to her, settling her hands around Mariah’s. She slid the bottle out of her hands, and began to twist the screw into the cork. Within a few seconds there was a small pop, as the cork was freed from the bottle.

Mariah grabbed two glasses and set them on the counter.

“Do you want to have pizza and wine?” Mariah said, shrugging her shoulders. “Maybe watch a movie?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Tessa poured the wine into the glasses. “But first, let me go get comfortable.” 

Tessa sat the bottle down and went and gathered her guitar. She headed off down the hall to change, while Mariah took the wine glasses into the living room and settled back into the couch.

This was going to be a long night. Mariah thought. She was going to have a hard time not thinking about Tessa while she was sitting inches away from her. 

Mariah closed her eyes and leaned her head back. What was she doing? Why was she so enamored by this woman? Maybe spending time with her would actually help to figure it all out. Only time would tell.


	4. Just Netflix and chill...I mean hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very complicated 24 hours, Mariah wants nothing more than to just chill. Unfortunately her heart might want more.

**-Tessa-**

Setting her guitar case down in her room, Tessa took several deep breaths. The last 24 hours had been a roller coaster. If she were being completely honest, she was thrilled with the news that Mariah was now single. The idea of being able to kiss her again had been prominent in her thoughts throughout the day. Not that Mariah wanted to kiss her again.

Tessa sighed and opened her closet. She grabbed a black AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, since being comfortable was on the top of her priority list.

There had been many times in Tessa’s past where she crushed on girls before. She was not new to this, but this was different. The warm and tingly feelings were accompanied by feelings of protection and care. She wanted to take away Mariah’s hurt. Her pain.

The attraction was real, but it was so much more. The thought of it sent shivers down Tessa’s spine. She was falling…falling hard.

 

**-Mariah-**  
Mariah sat on the couch. She flipped through Netflix, and looked for a movie or series that they hadn’t watched. She stopped on a series that they had been talking about, and read the description again. As she heard Tessa open her door, Mariah’s gaze shifted to the hall. Tessa strolled into the room. The pair of black shorts Tessa was wearing showed off her toned thighs.

Mariah’s heart stopped, as she watched Tessa’s long slender legs make each stride. She could see that the skin was soft and shaven. Mariah’s mind traveled to thoughts of her fingers dancing along that skin; tracing shapes and letting it warm beneath her touch.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she realized Tessa was talking.

“Mariah?” Tessa’s head leaned to the side, as she looked questioningly at Mariah. “Did you hear me?”

“No…” Mariah chocked out the word, blushing. “I’m sorry, my mind is not really functioning right now.”

“I asked if you needed anything before I sat down?” Tessa smiled.

“I think we have everything we need… wine, pizza, plates, and napkins. Now we just need to decide what to watch.” Mariah said pointing the remote at the TV.

“Well, we have been talking about watching this. We can try the first episode or two, and if we don’t feel hooked we can always watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is both of our go-to movie.” Tessa settled into the couch, leaving just enough space between them to avoid accidental touching.

Mariah pushed play. She leaned forward to grab a slice of pizza, and handed it to Tessa. Mariah suddenly felt shockwaves throughout her body, as Tessa’s fingers lightly brushed against hers. She immediately pulled away and reached for another slice of pizza.

They settled back into the couch and Mariah pushed play on the show. Silence enveloped them as they listened intently to the actors portraying their roles. Mariah’s mind could not focus on the dramedy in front of her. She was focused on the raven-haired beauty inches away.

Ding. Tessa’s phone awoke on the table. Mariah could see what looked like a message appear on the screen. Tessa leaned forward, and swiped it away. After a minute, the phone dinged again.

“Do you need to get it?” Mariah asked.

“No, it’s fine.” Tessa said, as she leaned forward and silenced her phone, turning it over.

Mariah realized her own phone was in the kitchen. She had left it there when she went to get the wine. There was no one she wanted to talk to right now. No one except Tessa.

The TV continued to fill the silence with its noise. Mariah tried to focus. She quickly realized she had missed everything that had happened up to this point, and was slightly confused. She drained the remaining liquid from her wine glass and stood up. she heard a vibration from the table. Tessa’s phone had gone off again.

“I’m going to refill this. Do you want some more?” Mariah looked at Tessa, who was staring at her phone. She began to walk to the kitchen. “You might as well get that.”

“I’m fine.” Tessa said.

Tessa reached for her phone and swiped the screen into action. Mariah made her way to the kitchen where she filled up her glass. Watching Tessa, she could see a small crease between her brows. A look of concern lit her face and she was biting her bottom lip. Mariah already knew that facial expression: worry.

“Is everything okay?” Mariah asked.

Tessa looked up and saw Mariah watching her. She let out a sigh and sat her phone down.

“It is Jane.” Tessa said. “The bartender.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Mariah said a little harsher than she intended.

Tessa gave her puzzled look, then continued. “She has been texting me all day about going out on a date.” Sadness enveloped Tessa’s face.

“Why do you look sad about that?” Mariah questioned. “She was really hot and seemed nice.”

“Hot?” Tessa looked confused.

“Yeah, I can think a girl is hot.” Mariah snapped back.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.” Tessa softly replied. “I just don’t think it is a good idea to date her.”

Mariah settled back into the couch. She pulled her legs up under her and faced Tessa. She could tell that something was bothering Tessa, and she wanted to be supportive. She placed a hand on Tessa’s shoulder, trying to relax Tessa into talking about it. Tessa froze, not moving a muscle, hands in her lap.

“Talk to me about it.” Mariah gently stroked Tessa shoulder.

“We kind of work together, which could end badly.” Tessa relaxed a little under Mariah’s hand. “I am not even sure I like her that way. I mean she doesn’t make me feel…”

Tessa quickly turned her head to Mariah. A question in her eyes. Mariah could see she was struggling, and it broke her heart.

“Sometimes you just know.” Mariah said.

Tessa nodded in agreement, no words escaping her mouth.

“And sometimes… the timing is just off when you know.” Tessa added.

Mariah froze. Could she be talking about her? Surely not. They had shared two kisses now, and they had slept together-- even if it was just innocently sleeping in the same bed.

Tessa shifted her body, turning toward Mariah.

“Can we talk about last night?” The look on Tessa’s face was fear and sadness as she spoke those words. Mariah couldn’t handle it. She didn’t know what to say about last night without giving away everything she had been struggling with that day.

“I...” Mariah stopped, her words not working.

Tessa, sensing that Mariah was at a loss for words, chimed in. “I know you had a lot to drink. I know you were feeling vulnerable about Devon. I just don’t want it to become a thing between us.” Tessa said.

Mariah’s heart broke. Tessa had said she didn’t want it to be a thing. A thing! She obviously didn’t have the same feelings as Mariah.

“We are fine.” Mariah replied, tears in her eyes giving her away.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Tessa shifted forward letting her thumb wipe a tear from Mariah’s cheek.

“It’s not you.” Mariah sighed.

“Devon?” Tessa questioned.

“No.” Mariah replied. “I think I knew Devon was in love with Hilary. He never admitted it, but he is. The real reason I called it off…”

Mariah paused, trying to find the courage to say what needed to be said. She looked up into Tessa’s eyes, searching for a sign that what she was felt was being reciprocated in some way. Tessa had only sadness in her eyes.

Mariah looked down at her hands. Her fingers massaging the skin between her thumb and fore finger. This technique usually worked to settle her nerves, but it was not working now.

Tessa’s fingers slid under Mariah’s chin, lifting her head, they made eye contact once more. Tessa smiled, as she let her hand drop back into her lap.

“You know you can talk to me. I am here for you, always.”

“I am confused. I called it off because I’m confused. I don’t know what I want. I do know that it’s not Devon. I know that with absolute clarity now. I have so many emotions and feelings inside of me at the moment. I can’t clarify them into words. I just know that something has changed. Something inside of me feels different. It feels…” Mariah reached for Tessa’s hand. Their fingers intertwining Mariah smiled, through the tears. “It feels better.”

Mariah looked deeply into Tessa’s eyes, trying to determine what emotion lay within. Confusion was all she could see.

Mariah quickly pulled her hand back and stood up.

“I need ice cream. Let’s have ice cream.” Mariah escaped to the kitchen once more. She opened the cupboard door and pulled out bowls, then the utensil drawer to retrieve spoons. As she reached into the freezer and grabbed the ice cream, she wiped away tears. Mariah served up two scoops of chocolate ice cream in each bowl, then put the pint back into the freezer. She took a deep breath and returned to the living room.

Tessa was sitting in the same position, still facing where Mariah had been only moments before.

“Ice cream.” Mariah sat the bowl down on the coffee table. She grabbed a blanket, knowing that she would be cold after eating the treat.

Tessa turned and picked up her bowl. Sitting back, she began to eat her ice cream. They sat in silence.

Mariah knew she had been just a moment from telling Tessa how she felt. She stared blankly at the television…what was she doing?

Mariah finished her ice cream. Setting the dish on the coffee table, she pulled the blanket over her legs. Words had not been spoken between the two for several minutes. She glanced at Tessa who only had half of her ice cream gone. Mariah could tell that Tessa wasn’t really paying attention to the show. Occasionally, Tessa would shake her head ever so slightly, like she was arguing with herself.

Mariah couldn’t turn away. She memorized the slope of Tessa’s nose; how perfect it was shaped, and how it rounded out at the tip. She loved the way Tessa’s strong cheekbones brought out the fierceness of her eyes and softened her smile at the same time. Her eyes crinkled at the side while she was thinking. They were the color of honey today, not too dark, with golden flecks within the amber hue. Her eyebrows were arched upward now, letting Mariah know she was deep in thought.

Then Mariah’s gaze fell upon Tessa’s lips. The thick bottom lip protruding slightly…wanting to be kissed…pulled in between Mariah’s teeth. Mariah shook at the thought. Simultaneously, Tessa shivered.

“Are you cold?” Mariah asked.

“A little.” Tessa said, putting her bowl down on the table.

Mariah lifted the blanket up, unfolding it more, then patted the couch beside her. Tessa slid over. At which point, Mariah covered them both up. Tessa’s leg rested against Mariah’s comfortably. Mariah slid her hands under the blanket pulling it up to her chest, letting her hand rest on her own thigh.

They sat for one full episode of the show they were watching. No one moving. Both barely breathing. As the next episode started, Mariah shifted, leaning more towards Tessa. Her hand sliding down onto Tessa’s thigh. The soft skin was just as Mariah had imagined earlier--smooth and warm. Her fingers arched for a moment to the sensation of it. She heard Tessa’s breath catch, and she shivered under Mariah’s touch.

Tessa, who had her hands in her lap underneath the blanket, slowly slid her hand over, letting her fingers touch the back of Mariah’s hand. Mariah inhaled at the sensation…Tessa began to softly trace from Mariah’s wrist, down across the back of her hand, and across her knuckles.

They both looked up from the caresses, meeting each other’s gaze. Mariah could see something dark there within Tessa’s eyes. They were no longer the color of honey but a much deeper brown. Tessa brought her other hand up from beneath the blanket, turned her body, and reached for Mariah’s face. She slowly followed Mariah’s jawline with her fingertips, ever so lightly.

Mariah forgot how to breath…her mind a complete blank. She let her tongue slide between her lips…wetting them in anticipation. Tessa smiled…gliding her hand into Mariah’s hair. As she gazed into Mariah’s eyes, Tessa pulled her left leg up onto the couch, shifting her body even more, and leaned in towards Mariah. The shift caused the hands that had been caressing beneath the blanket to reposition themselves, with Mariah’s hand sliding down to Tessa’s knee, which was resting by Mariah’s thigh now. Tessa’s hand rested gently on Mariah's waist.

Their lips meet, and Mariah lets out a whimper. The kiss is gentle at first. Soft lips meeting soft lips. Mariah’s hand moved back to rest on Tessa’s thigh. Mariah feels the warmth inside of her rise. Her heart is beating faster than she has ever experienced.

The kiss intensifies, a sense of urgency in both women. Tessa’s hand that had glided into Mariah’s hair was now massaging her neck. Tessa slithers her hand down Mariah’s back…down to her waist. With both hands at Mariah’s waist, she gently rubs both up and down Mariah’s sides, until she turns Mariah’s hips toward her. With one effortless motion, Tessa manages to lay Mariah back; slipping herself weightlessly on top of Mariah’s body.

Mariah’s hands find their way to Tessa’s hips, sliding the hem of her AC/DC t-shirt up to expose soft flesh. Tessa shivers at Mariah’s touch. A moan escapes the dark-haired woman’s throat.

Mariah feels Tessa’s tongue teasing her bottom lip…urging her lips to open. Without a thought, Mariah opens her mouth, and lets her teeth drag across Tessa’s bottom lip. Tessa moans again…her hips push hard against Mariah.

Mariah feels like her whole body is vibrating. The urgency she feels inside of her to touch every inch of this woman is electric. To explore her…to let herself be explored.

Tessa pulls away from Mariah’s luscious lips…her own velvet pout moves down to Mariah’s chin, and finally the softness of her throat. Mariah arches up into Tessa.

Her brain comes up for air for a split second. Mariah thinks to herself…What is she doing? What is happening?

Mariah freezes, her hands dropping from Tessa’s hips. Feeling the change in Mariah, Tessa lifts herself up.

“Are you okay?” Tessa looked frightened. “I’m sorry.”

Mariah is confused. She can’t be doing this. She needs time to process. Process her break-up with Devon. Her new feelings for Tessa…and the fact that she is a woman.

Tessa stands up quickly. “I’m sorry. I thought…”

“No.” Mariah interrupts. “I need to think. I have to go.”

Mariah finds her purse and keys, and rushes out of the apartment.

Jumping into her car, Mariah starts it up. She is in a daze. As she looks out through the windshield to the door of the apartment, Mariah can only imagine what Tessa must be thinking. She wonders if she is just as equally confused.

Sitting there, Mariah ponders what had just happened; what were they both thinking and doing? Everything escalated quickly. She wasn’t sorry that it had, she just hadn’t processed any of what she was feeling. Which made what almost happened even more confusing.

Mariah backs out of her parking space, and leaves the apartment complex. She points her car in the direction of the Newman Ranch. She needed to talk to Sharon.

 

**-Tessa-**

Tessa sat back down on the couch. Her mind racing.

Had she read the signals wrong?

Had she moved too fast?

Tessa knew she had moved too fast, but Mariah lit a fire in her that wanted to be quenched. She had never wanted someone so much. Though she knew now that she would take hours of sitting on the couch, barely touching, over the coldness that she felt right now without Mariah here.

She searched out her phone to text an apology to Mariah.

_I am sorry about what happened. I feel like we need to talk, truly talk about the last 24 hours. Please come home so we can._

As she hit send, she heard a ding from the kitchen. She stood up and made her way into the other room. There on the counter sat Mariah’s phone. She had been in search a hurry to get away that she had left her phone behind. Tessa could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She took her phone and headed to her bedroom shutting the door behind her.

She pulled her phone out to send one last text message.

_Meet me at Crimson Lights tomorrow around 8. We need to talk._

Tessa hit send and crawled into bed. Listening for the front door…


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mariah deals with her confusion and revealing emotions, Tessa must deal with another woman.

**-Mariah-**

Mariah pulled her car in next to Sharon’s. She shut off the engine and made her way up to the house, wiping any last tears from her cheeks.  Her eyes were definitely red and puffy, which meant Sharon would know she had been crying.

Mariah let herself into the home that Nick and Sharon now shared. She didn’t come over as often as she should, but Sharon always insisted she let herself in and not bother them with knocking.

“Hello.” Mariah announced herself as she shut the door behind her.

“Mariah?” Sharon responded, emerging from the kitchen. “I thought you weren’t feeling well.”

“I just needed to get out of the house.” Mariah made her way to the couch and took a seat. She tried to put on her best smiley face; but she failed miserably.

“Honey, have you been crying? Is something wrong?” Sharon sat down beside Mariah. “Did something happen between you and Devon?”

“Yes.” Mariah responded, her voice breaking.

“What happened?” Sharon put her arm around Mariah, stroking her back softly.

“We just decided we weren’t right for each other.” Mariah stopped, wanting to say more, but conflicted about what she would say.

“You both decided?” Sharon looked confused.

“Well, I started the conversation, but in the end, I think he knew I was right.” Mariah paused, still searching for the right words to explain herself. “I could tell he was still not over Hilary.”

“Oh, sweetie, I know this hurt. I am proud of you for making that decision and not staying in a relationship with him because it would be easy.”

“I messed up.” Mariah whispered.

“You messed up how? By breaking up with him. If you knew he was still in love with Hilary, it wasn’t a mistake Mariah.” Sharon argued. “You have to protect yourself. If it had gone on, and he had not resolved his feelings, you would have ended up getting hurt even more.”

“No, I didn’t make a mistake by breaking up with him.” Mariah took a deep breath. “I kissed someone else before I did it.”

“Oh.” Surprise tinting Sharon’s voice. “Do you have feelings for him, the guy you kissed?”

“Her.” Mariah looked up at Sharon, tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

“Oh.” Sharon sat back on the couch, running her hand through her hair. “I had no idea…”

“Neither did I.” Mariah began to cry.

“Sweetie, what is it? Do you think I’ll be upset by you being attracted to a woman?” Sharon asked.

“No. I’m just so confused. I’ve never had feelings for a woman before.” Tears falling down her face, Mariah wiped them away. “I just don’t know what to do. I have never felt like this before. Not with anyone and it is just so complicated.”

“Anyone is lucky to have you, Mariah.” Sharon paused. “So…do I know this person?” The curiosity in Sharon’s voice was obvious.

“Yes.” Mariah sighed. “It’s Tessa.”

“Your roommate Tessa? My employee?” Sharon questioned. Mariah nodded, not looking up to meet Sharon’s eyes. “And does she feel the same way about you?”

“I don’t know.” Mariah stood up and moved to the fireplace. “We haven’t talked about it. I mean she keeps trying to talk to me about it, but I keep changing the subject or avoiding it all together. Then tonight…”

“What happened tonight?” Sharon stood up and walked over to Mariah, rubbing her shoulders for comfort.

“I just wanted a quiet night to think about everything that has happened, but she came home. I invited her to watch TV with me, knowing I wouldn’t be able to process with her there. She tried to get me to talk about last night. I changed the subject.” Mariah took a deep breath. “Then, we ended up making out on the couch. I freaked out and now I’m here.”

“And you have never had feelings for a woman before Tessa?” Sharon asked.

“No.” Mariah said.

“And is it just a physical attraction?” Sharon shifted, uneasily.

“No.” Mariah turned and walked back to the couch. She forcefully sat back down, dropping her head into her hands. “I think about her all the time. We hit it off so quickly, just falling into an easy routine around the house. But it is more than just the friendship that we have. When she is gone, I can’t wait for her to get back. We could talk for hours, and yet we are just as comfortable sitting in silence or watching television. When she smiles, I get all tingly, almost like electricity pulsing through me. Her hand brushes mine and I feel warm. I just want to be around her all the time.”

“That sounds like how Nick and I were. It was friendship and so much more.”  Sharon came back to the couch and sat down. “Mariah, you need to talk to her about this. If you truly feel this way, then you need to let her know. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“She could not be interested, then we would be uncomfortable around each other. Oh, and I’d get my heartbroken.” Mariah retorted. “I know. I know…I need to talk to her. I just need some time to think about what I’m going to say. Do you think I can sleep in my old room?”

“Of course. I think you even have some pajamas up there in the dresser.” Sharon slid her arm around Mariah again. “Sweetie, I love you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy and safe. If Tessa makes you happy, then I am happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Mariah sighed as the two women hugged.

Mariah got up to get her purse. She thought she should text Tessa and let her know she wasn’t coming home tonight. She didn’t want her to worry. As Mariah opened her purse, she realized her phone was still on the counter in her apartment.

“Oh crap. I forgot my phone. Can I text Tessa from your phone?”  Mariah asked.

Sharon retrieved her phone from her purse and handed it to Mariah.

_I’m going to stay at my Mom’s tonight. I need to think. I would like to talk tomorrow though. -Mariah_

Mariah handed the phone back to her mom.

“Tessa works the early shift tomorrow.” Sharon said. “In case you were worried about running into her at home before work.”

“Thank god, I have to go back home for clothes and my phone.” Mariah looked relieved. “I don’t think I could have this conversation before heading to the studio and dealing with Hilary.”

“I love you sweetie, now go get some rest.” Sharon hugged Mariah again and headed off to the kitchen.

Mariah made her way upstairs. Now if only she could get some sleep.

 

**-Tessa-**

 

Tessa woke to the sound of her alarm going off. She had not heard Mariah come home, but she had fallen asleep fairly quickly.

Tessa reached out for her phone to turn off the alarm. She had a text message form Sharon. Upon opening, Tessa realized it was actually from Mariah. She had stayed at her mom’s house.

Tessa rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Normally she would make coffee, but since she was going to Crimson Lights to work, she decided she would have her first cup there.

Turning the water on, she replayed the night before in her head. Had she read the signals wrong? When she first realized that Mariah’s hand was on her thigh, she thought it might have been an accident. But, when she touched the back of her hand, and the redhead did not remove her hand, she knew it wasn’t.

Things had gotten out of hand after that. Tessa felt such a strong need to kiss Mariah that she just did. She had moved too fast though. Finding herself on top of Mariah, and the shocked look on Mariah’s face when they had finally stopped kissing, confused Tessa. Was she shocked because of what had happened? Did she not want it to happen?

Tessa stepped into the shower and let the water wash away the tension in her back.  She had been holding her muscles tight, worried that she had made a…mistake…worried that any chance she had to explore her feelings for Mariah were now gone.

She did have feelings for her. Yes, there was the sexual attraction that was present--who wouldn’t be attracted to Mariah. Her fiery red hair that lit her face like a halo. Those beautiful golden-brown eyes, so expressive…so insightful, like they were looking into your soul. She had the most beautiful smile, and it made Tessa’s heart ache…wanting to jump out of her chest. And those lips…the bottom one, stuck out ever so slightly…begging to be kissed.

Mariah was beautiful, but the most beautiful thing about her was her heart. She was sweet and caring. Tessa knew that she was goner. Everything about this woman made Tessa smile…her voice was like song playing the melody of her emotions. How she fidgeted with her hands when she was nervous. The way she looked at Tessa when they talked--like she was trying to see into her soul.

Tessa finished her shower and got dressed. Not wanting to be late, she grabbed her things, and made her way out of the apartment.

The drive to Crimson Lights was quick, and Tessa couldn’t really remember making it. She had been in her own thoughts the whole way. She knew work would help settle her mind, but she also knew that she had to get her thoughts in order. She had to talk to Jane too.

Jane had been pretty persistent in her pursuit of Tessa. She had texted several times yesterday.  At first Tessa thought she was just being friendly, reaching out to make a new friend. Then the texts turned more romantic. Tessa was not interested in Jane, not romantically. She needed to make that clear as soon as possible so that there was no problem.

That is why Tessa had texted Jane to meet her at Crimson Lights at 8:00. Tessa would take a break, when she arrived and tell her exactly where she stood. Then she could talk to Mariah and hopefully find out if there was anything there. She knew there was something there on her part, but she was still unsure about Mariah’s feelings on the situation.

The morning moved fast. Tessa handled the early morning rush. By the time Jane showed up, a little after 8:00, it had just slowed down.

“Hey, what can I get you?” Tessa asked Jane, as she made her way to the counter.

“Café Americano.” Jane smiled. “So, this is your day job.”

“Yeah, I need to pay the rent somehow.” Tessa deftly made Jane’s order. She let the other barista know she was going to take a break, and led Jane to a table.

“So, you got me out of bed this early, you must have a reason.” Jane smiled, but the look in her eyes said something else. Tessa saw confusion…anticipation…maybe even sadness.

“I…” Tessa began.

“You don’t want to go out on a date.” Jane finished.

“I just don’t think it is a good idea. I mean we kind of work together.” While this was true, it was not the whole truth.

“And you have feelings for your roommate?” Staring at her coffee, Jane said what Tessa was afraid to say.

“How did you know?” Tessa asked.

“It was kind of obvious with the way you laid that kiss on her the other night.” Jane looked up and smiled. “She may have a boyfriend, but you are stupid crazy for that girl.”

“She broke up with him.” Tessa added.

“Since two nights ago? Wow that must have been some kiss.” Jane laughed.

“Well, more happened, but I’m not sure what is going on. I just need to see if there is anything there on her part.” Tessa sat, hands resting on the table, fidgeting.

Jane reached out and put her hand on Tessa’s. “She has feelings for you. The way she watched you on stage, she was mesmerized. It is hard with straight girls who are just figuring out they aren’t so straight. But…if you really have feelings for her, you need to talk to her about it.”

“I tried, last night. Then…” Tessa blushed. “I shouldn’t be talking to you about all of this. I just turned you down.”

“My ego is fine. Do you have anyone to talk to about this?” Jane asked.

“Not really. I haven’t made any friends since I moved here. Just Mariah, and well, you.” Tessa looked up and smiled at Jane.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red hair. She quickly looked to the door. Mariah stood there staring at Tessa and Jane, her mouth open…a sadness in her eyes.  Tessa pulled her hands out from under Jane’s and stood up.

“Mariah…” Tessa moved towards the door.

Mariah turned and quickly left. Tessa followed her, but Mariah was gone before she could catch her. Tessa felt her heart sink. She knew what it looked like. Her and Jane sitting…hands touching…smiling.

Tessa turned back to Jane. Devastation shaking her body.

“I’m sorry. That was some horrible timing.” Jane hugged Tessa.

As Tessa stepped back from the hug, she saw Sharon standing in the doorway watching.

“I have to get back to work.” Tessa said. “I’ll talk to you later, and thank you.”

Tessa headed back to the counter. Embarrassed by what Sharon might know, Tessa avoided making eye contact.

 “You are going to have to look at me eventually.” Sharon said, as Tessa wiped down the counters.

Tessa turned, tears in her eyes.

“Not you, too.” Sharon stepped up to Tessa, reaching out her arms. “What is going on with you girls?”

Sharon hugged Tessa. Tessa relaxed into the hug. She couldn’t remember when someone had hugged her like this. She had never had this kind of affection from her mother.  Tessa pulled back, she needed to explain.

“That wasn’t what you think. I promise. She was just…well she asked me out and I didn’t want to turn her down in a text. Then she was talking to me about Mariah.” Tessa stopped, worried she said too much.

“And…what exactly is the deal with Mariah? I don’t want to be an over protective mom, but she is my daughter.” Sharon stated.

“Sharon, I don’t want to hurt Mariah. The opposite, actually, I want to protect her. I would die if someone hurt her. I am so confused, but I am not confused by how I feel about her.” Tessa smirked. “she is the most beautiful kind-hearted person I have ever met. She makes me better just from knowing her. I don’t want to mess up that friendship.”

“I don’t want to get into this too much, but you two need to talk.” Sharon looked into Tessa’s eyes. “You both need to come clean about what is going on between you two.”

“But she walked in and saw me with Jane.” Tessa wiped tears from her eyes.

“If you explain, she will understand. You just need to talk.” Sharon took the towel from Tessa’s hand. “Now go, I’ll cover for you.”

Tessa smiled, and took off her apron. She went into the back to grab her purse. She would go to GC Buzz and try and talk to Mariah.

 

**-Mariah-**

 

Mariah walked into GC Buzz feeling like a fool.  Of course, Tessa was with Jane this morning. There was no way that Tessa could have feelings for her. She couldn’t believe that she had been so wrong. For now, she needed to focus on work. Hilary would be in soon.

Mariah sat down at her desk and began looking through the production notes for today’s episode. She made notes, anything to keep busy. She tried to push Tessa to the farthest corner of her mind. She tried not to think about what she saw, or the way Tessa had called her name out as she ran from Crimson Lights.

“Mariah…”

Mariah looked up, shocked to hear Tessa’s voice.

“What are you doing here?” Mariah snapped, harsher than she had intended.

Tessa looked hurt…sad. Mariah immediately regretted her tone.

“I’m sorry. I just…” Mariah paused. “I thought you were working.”

“Your mom is covering for me.” Tessa sheepishly said.

“Oh. Yeah, figures she would get involved.” Mariah stood up.

“Can we talk?” Tessa asked.

 “This isn’t the best time. I am trying to work.” Mariah responded.

“Please.” Tessa pleaded.

Mariah led Tessa over to the corner, out of the way from office traffic and prying eyes.

“Okay. What couldn’t wait till tonight?” Mariah had already put up her defenses. Expecting the worst.

“I…” Tessa looked like she was going to throw up. “I think I need to explain what you saw this morning at Crimson Lights.”

“There isn’t anything to explain. You obviously took my advice and made a date with Jane.”

“That wasn’t what that was. I was telling her that I didn’t want to date her.” Tessa answered.

“That was one hell of a letdown then. She was holding your hand, Tessa. If you are interested in her then you should date her. You don’t owe me anything. We kissed, that is all it was.” Mariah’s voice cracked.

“That was not all it was.” Tessa argued. “At least not to me.”

Confusion alights Mariah’s face. Was it possible she wasn’t mistaken? Was it possible Tessa had feelings for her?

“I don’t understand.” Mariah had raised her hands, clasping them together and bringing them to her lips, before starting to ask the question. “Tessa, do you…”

“Well don’t you two look all serious.” Hilary’s voice cut through Mariah’s question like a knife.

Mariah’s hands dropped to her side. There was no way she was having this conversation with Hilary in the studio.

“Tessa can we talk after I get done here?” Mariah looks sternly at Tessa, begging her to not say anything.

“I’ll see you at home.” Tessa made her way out of the studio, as Mariah and Hilary watched her go.

“Well, are you going to tell me what that was all about?” Hilary asked.

“Drop it Hilary.” Mariah retorted

“I mean it was very intense. Seemed like more than a discussion about bills.” Hilary smirked.

“Hilary, seriously, drop it.” Mariah moved past the TV host and headed back to her desk.

“Let’s look at the clues. Tense conversation. You don’t want to talk about it. You and Devon broke up.” Hilary counted out the list on her fingers. “Does Mariah have a secret?”

“I am not going to talk to you about my personal life.” Mariah grabbed a folder off her desk and headed to the office kitchen for coffee.

Hilary followed. She stopped beside Mariah, a serious look on her face.

“Mariah, I may give you a hard time, but I do want the best for you.” Hilary said

“As long as the best isn’t your ex.” Mariah said, stirring cream into her coffee.

“That may be true, but we all have to live our truth Mariah. Sometimes our heart tells us something our mind can’t explain. Sometimes we must trust our hearts. Trust it with showing us the truth. And if Tessa is your truth, then…”

“Hilary, please.” Mariah turns to Hilary, pleading in her eyes.

“Okay, Okay.” Hilary turns to walk away, then turns back. “Mariah, you deserve to be happy.”

As Hilary walks away, Mariah cannot believe what just happened. Was it that obvious? She pushes the thoughts back. She just needs to get through the rest of this day. Get through it, so she can go home to Tessa, and have the talk that they clearly need to have.


	6. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a conversation, some kissing, some rules, a date, and more kissing. Its fluff...all fluff all the time.

**-Mariah-**

 

When Mariah had finally made it out of the studio, she had been exhausted. Hilary was never truly satisfied unless everyone around her felt that way. She looked at her phone, which she hadn’t been able to do for hours. Mariah noticed a text from Tessa stating that she would be a little late. She had taken a last-minute guitar lesson, and couldn’t pass up the money it entailed.

So, on the drive home, Mariah picked up two burgers and fries from Tessa’s favorite burger shop. She texted her, and let Tessa know it would be waiting for her when she got home. It all felt so domestic that Mariah was taken aback by her own actions. The idea of sitting down, and having a meal with Tessa; talking about their day, and then relaxing together made her smile uncontrollably.

Mariah let herself into the apartment and dropped the food off in the kitchen.  She made her way down the hall and changed into something more comfortable. She pulled her hair up so she could wash her face. The sound of the front door closing brought Mariah back to the reality of what was about to happen. She quickly applied some lip balm with a little color, realizing she looked way too pale without it.

As she stared into the mirror at her reflection, she worked up the courage she knew she was going to need to have this conversation. Tessa’s bedroom door opened and closed. There was a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

“Come in.” Mariah replied.

The door opened slowly. Tessa stood on the other side, her mouth caught somewhere between a smile and fear.

“I am done in here if you need it.” Mariah turned to leave.

“I’ll just be a minute.” Tessa replied.

Mariah shut her bedroom door behind her and sighed. The tension between the two of them was palpable. They both had looked like two skittish cats ready to run at the first loud noise. She was not ready for this.

To distract herself, she headed to the kitchen, and pulled down a couple of plates from the cabinet. She then grabbed two wine glasses and opened a bottle of red. Mariah busied herself with arranging the burgers and fries on plates and pouring two glasses of wine. Tessa’s bedroom door opened, and Mariah froze for a moment.

As Tessa walked into the kitchen where Mariah stood next to the counter, Mariah was taken aback by her beauty. She had put on a white Rolling Stones t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, showing off her very toned arms. Torn and faded jeans hugged the raven-haired beauties hips and thighs leading down to bare feet. Mariah chuckled at the dark purple nail polish on her toes. The color was almost black, and Mariah had picked it out for her one-night last week when they had decided to do pedicures in the living room.

“What?” Tessa said with a smile.

“It’s almost time to do our toes again.” Mariah slowly let her eyes drift up from Tessa’s toes, to her eyes. Trying to memorize every curve and bit of exposed skin along the way. She shook her head as she made eye contact with Tessa. Mariah was going to need to focus if she wanted to get through this conversation.

Grabbing the plates off the counter, she motioned with a slight head tilt for Tessa to grab the wine and glasses. Mariah tried to fake the confidence she felt she needed.

“Let’s eat dinner, then we can talk.” Mariah took her place on the couch, as Tessa sat down the wine and took her plate.

“Thank you for getting dinner. I haven’t had much to eat today, and I am famished.” Tessa stuffed a fry in her mouth. She pulled her legs up under her as she sat on the opposite end of the couch.

“How was your day?” Mariah asked.

“You mean after this morning’s confusion?” Tessa teased.

“I didn’t mean to…” Mariah stopped. She realized that Tessa was smiling and trying to set her at ease for the inevitable conversation that neither could escape. “I guess I deserve that…a little.”

“I really am sorry about the confusion.” Tessa added, as she took a bite out of her burger.

Mariah made eye contact with Tessa, as she too took a bite of her burger. They stared at each other in silence. Tessa’s eyes danced with color from the evening sun as it streamed through the window. Mariah couldn’t help but smile. As nervous as she was, Tessa’s eyes and the smile on her lips relaxed her.

“I know I said we should eat first,” Mariah paused, setting down her plate. “I don’t think I can wait.”

Tessa swallowed her food. She sat her plate down. She turned toward Mariah, letting her hands rest in her lap.

“I don’t know how…or where to start.” Mariah picked at the skin around her fingernails. She couldn’t look at Tessa, knowing what she needed to say.

Tessa closed the distance between them on the couch. Sliding her hands into Mariah’s, she gave them a small squeeze. Mariah looked up into Tessa’s eyes. They had the softest look to them. She smiled in a way that her nose wrinkled up slightly, and as she tilted her head to the side before she spoke. Mariah melted.

“Mariah, we both know that something is going on here. The only way we are ever going to be able to deal with it…” Tessa paused, and sighed. “Is to say the things that we aren’t saying.”

“I am not that person.” Mariah pulled one of her hands out of Tessa’s. She pushed her hair behind her ear, a habit she had when she was nervous. “I have never been the type of person who talks about her feelings. I am just not that girl.”

“Neither am I. I put them in songs. I write music. I don’t have deep meaningful conversations.” Tessa let her free hand rest on Mariah’s thigh, rubbing her thumb gently back and forth. “But with you, I feel like I can have those conversations. I want to have them. I want you to know how I feel. What I’m thinking.”

Mariah smiled at Tessa. She knew, now, that she wanted to have those conversations too.

“Tessa, I’m confused and scared.” Mariah could feel the warmth of tears brewing in her eyes.

“So am I.” Tessa whispered back, tears forming in her eyes as well.

“I have never felt this way about a woman before.” Mariah paused. She shook her head slightly. “I have never felt this way about anyone before.”

“Mariah…” Tessa paused. Panic flashed in Mariah’s eyes. “I have all these thoughts and emotions about you. I am having trouble sorting through them.”

“I know what you mean.” Mariah pulled Tessa’s free hand back into her own. She decided she was just going to do it. She was going to let all her emotions be known. “I have never been so excited to spend time with someone ever in my life. I miss you when you are gone, even for minutes. I could talk to you for hours, or just sit near you in silence. When you accidentally brush against me, my heart rushes.”

“Most of the time it isn’t an accident.” Tessa admits, with a laugh.

“And when you kissed me…” Mariah smiles, tears falling down her cheeks. “When you kissed me, I lost all control. The world around me disappeared…there was only you. You give me the strength to talk about my feelings without doing a thing. I am so confused by it, and at the same time, I have never felt surer about wanting someone in my life. I want you Tessa. I want to be with you.”

Tears ran down Tessa’s cheeks. She smiled at Mariah. Her hands holding on tight to the redhead’s. She let out the breath she had been unintentionally holding in the whole time Mariah had been speaking.

“I feel the same way, but, Mariah…” Tessa pulled her hands out of Mariah’s, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I am not good at this. I am not good at relationships. I’m not good at staying. I’m not good for you. I have a very checkered past…someday, I’m afraid it will catch up to me. I don’t want you to get hurt…I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think this can happen.”

“Shouldn’t it be my decision?” Mariah reached out for Tessa’s hand again. “Shouldn’t I have some say in whether or not I want to take a chance on getting hurt?”

“Well, yes, but…” Mariah interrupted Tessa.

“But nothing. The only question is, do you like me?” Mariah asked.

“Yes.” Tessa whispered behind tears.

“Then why can’t we at least see where this goes? We can set down ground rules about living together and dating. We can take some time to get to know each other better. I think we should at least try. Don’t you?” The pleading in Mariah’s voice broke Tessa’s heart.

“I’m willing to if you are. This is all I have wanted…since the moment you flashed past me in the door of Crimson Lights that first day we met. You mesmerize me Mariah. You make me want to be a better person. I don’t know how you have done it, but you make me want to stay.”

“Then stay.”

Mariah pulled Tessa to her, closing the gap between them. She let her tongue run along her own lips, wetting them, as her eyes rested upon Tessa’s thick beautiful bottom lip. Tessa smiled in anticipation of the kiss that was about to happen.

“We do need to set some ground rules.” Mariah breathlessly whispered.

“Oh, yes. Definitely.” Tessa playfully mocked.

“No, I’m serious. We could really move way too fast if we aren’t careful.” They were only a few inches apart. The anticipation was building within Mariah. She could feel the electricity between them. “You and I sharing an apartment…sharing a bathroom…it could get out of hand.” 

Tessa’s smiled widened even more. She let her tongue slid across her lips, and cocked her head to the side. “What do you suggest?” She said, as her warm breath danced across Mariah’s face, sending shockwaves through her.

Mariah couldn’t take it anymore, she let her lips capture Tessa’s. The kiss was soft, gentle, and almost timid at first. Mariah’s hands moved into Tessa’s hair. Wrapping the black locks around her fingers; she pulled Tessa closer.  Tessa obliged, letting her hands glide up Mariah’s thighs finding her waist.

Tessa’s tongue gently begged for entry into Mariah’s mouth, teasing her top lip. Mariah whimpered, granting Tessa entry. As their tongues slowly danced back and forth, Mariah’s hands slid down Tessa’s body, finding bare skin where her t-shirt met her jeans. She let her fingers dance along Tessa’s waistband, hooking her thumbs into her belt loops she urged Tessa’s hips closer to her own.

“Tessa…” Mariah moaned pulling away. “We need to…”

Tessa kissed Mariah’s neck…finding the soft skin below her ear…she traced warm kisses down to her collar bone. She let her tongue slowly glide back up, as she gently sucked Mariah’s ear lobe between her teeth…nibbling ever so softly.

“Oh…” Mariah’s mind could not find the words she needed to slow this down. She didn’t want to slow this down, but she knew that she needed to. They need ground rules, so they don’t end up in bed together before they even have a first date.

“Please, we need to talk.” Mariah managed to get the words out, though they are barely a whisper.

Tessa’s mouth, still poised by Mariah’s ear, let out a warm breath…sending shivers down Mariah’s body.

“I know…” Tessa sighed.

With the all the force she could muster, Tessa pushed herself back. She landed with a thud on the other end of the couch. Mariah straightened her clothes. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

“We really do need to set some ground rules. I mean, if you want to do this?” Mariah shyly said.

Tessa smirked, and let her head tilt to the right ever so slightly. Every time she did this, Mariah’s heart almost jumped out of her chest.

“So, what is it we are doing exactly?” Tessa asked.

“Dating?” Mariah replied as more of a question than a definitive answer. “That is what you want…isn’t it?”

Tessa stood up, and began to walk out of the room. She didn’t say a word, and Mariah’s heart dropped into her stomach. She was pretty sure they had already decided that Tessa was going to stay, and they were going to try and date. Had Tessa changed her mind? Was she getting ready to run?

Mariah shook her head, as her phone began to ring. She recognized the ring tone but was very confused.

“Tessa.” Mariah answered.

“What, no hello?” Tessa giggled.

“Why are you calling me? You are here, in the apartment.” Mariah moved across the room to look down the hall.

“Well, I was just wondering…if you weren’t doing anything tomorrow night…if you might want to go out to dinner with me?” Tessa asked, a bit of trepidation in her voice.

Mariah was the one giggling now. “I would love to. Now, do you think you can come back in the living room, so we can discuss this face to face?”

“I just thought it might be easier for us to keep our hands and lips off of each other…you know…if we were separated by walls and a door.” The laughter coming from Tessa’s bedroom made Mariah’s heart feel full of joy.

Mariah smirked, and cocked her head to the side. “Okay, but we still need ground rules. Do you really want to do this over the phone?”

Tessa opened the door, and walked down the hall. She had a pad and pen in her hand. “Shall I take notes.” Tessa said with a smile.

The girls sat down on the couch. Mariah put a throw pillow between them, though she was pretty sure if they wanted to, it would fly across the room at a moment’s notice. They began the list simply. First rule: No sex on the first date. Mariah was insistent on that one.

Tessa laughed, but agreed. Mariah then suggested the second rule should be that they could not enter the house at the same time when returning from a date. If they traveled in the same car, then one of them would go into the house, and the other would return five minutes later.

Also, no car sex. That became rule number three.

Rule number four was going to be harder: no over exposure of nakedness while at home. That meant making sure doors were locked and knocks happened before entering rooms. It had happened before with one of them had walking in on the other in some form of undress, so it was an important rule to add.

Number five was also difficult: all making out would be done outside of the house. Any kissing that happened inside the house would be limited to less than five seconds. Since most of the rules were Mariah’s idea, Tessa was laughing most of the time. Even Mariah snickered at that rule.

Rule six had to do with free time: since they lived together, and they spent large swaths of time together, it was important that they spend time outside of the house apart. Tessa agreed that they needed outside interests and friends.

They both agreed on rule seven: they would only see each other.

Rule eight Tessa idea: all dates must occur outside the home. It was obvious any date inside the home would inevitably end up with making out on the couch.

Mariah then interjected rule number nine: when they were both ready, they would schedule a date at home. That would be the sign that they were ready to move their relationship forward.

“Really?” Tessa asked. “You will have to make that date, because as far as I’m concerned, I’d take you to bed right now.”

Mariah’s face turned the color of her hair. She lowered her head, embarrassed, which caused her hair to fall around he face, hiding from Tessa’s view. She knew these rules were necessary, but she was able to relate to Tessa in that regard. She had already imagined what it would be like to slowly remove every inch of clothing that Tessa had on…to make their way down the hall to one of their beds. Mariah looked up at Tessa, gently tucking her hair back behind her ear.

“Then when I am ready, I will ask you out on that date.” Mariah agreed, trying to regain control of herself and this conversation.

“So, is that the last rule?” Tessa questioned.

“Yes.” Mariah answered, looking the list over one last time.

“Then I would like to pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow night for our first date.” Tessa said. “And if that is all, I need a shower and sleep.”

Mariah nodded in agreement, afraid of what might come out of her mouth. The thought of Tessa in the shower overpowered her thoughts. 

“May I have one of those five second kisses before I go?” Tessa slowly moved toward Mariah on the couch.

Mariah stood up, reaching her hand out to pull Tessa up off the couch too. 

“I think we should do this standing up.”

Tessa giggled as she stood. She let her free hand come up to Mariah’s waist, while her hand in Mariah’s pulled her closer.

“Five seconds then. Who is going to count?” Tessa tilted her head to the side, as she smirked at Mariah.

“Well I guess…” Just as Mariah was going to say she would count, Tessa’s lips captured Mariah’s…stopping all thoughts in their place.

Tessa’s hand slid up Mariah’s side, stopping just below the gentle rise of her breast. Mariah felt her knees begin to give out. Tessa must have felt it too, because she slid her arms around Mariah, pulling her in and holding her up. A warm feeling began to travel throughout Mariah’s body…weakening her resolve to play by the rules.

Tessa pulled her lips back and smiled. Still holding on tightly to Mariah, she kissed her gently on the nose.

“Can you stand?” She asked.

Mariah cleared her throat and shook her head yes. Tessa unlaced her fingers from behind Mariah’s back and took a step back, making sure Mariah was steady.

“Goodnight, my sweet.” Tessa said as she turned and headed to her room.

Mariah stood watching the beautiful woman walk away. She could not believe that this was happening. She was totally enamored with the raven-haired beauty, that much was for sure, and there was nothing she could do about it.

 

 

**-Tessa-**

Tessa made her way into work early the next morning. She was scheduled for the early shift, but she needed to get out of the house before she saw Mariah.

Every waking moment, and even some dream moments, had been monopolized by thoughts of Mariah. She knew that if she could make it to work. She just needed to get through her shift, then make it to her afternoon guitar lesson with Reed. After which she would then be able to rush home and shower and change for their date, and get out of the house before Mariah made it home.

Everything had gone according to plan, until she was getting out of the shower. She heard the front door open and close. Tessa was surprised, as she wasn’t expecting to see Mariah, which wasn’t a bad thing, but it was going to throw a kink in her plans of not letting her see what she was wearing.

“Mariah is that you?” Tessa shouted through a closed door.

“Yes, sorry, I’m home early. Hilary was in a rush to get off somewhere and sent everyone home.” Mariah responded.

“It’s fine, I was just wondering…” Tessa paused, unsure how to ask the next part. “Would you mind staying in your room until I leave the house.”

Tessa heard the laughter coming from Mariah’s room.

“Leave the house? Are you already tired of seeing me?” Mariah jovially commented from the other side of the door.

“No, silly. I can’t wait to see you, but I got a new dress, and I would really prefer the first time you see it to be when you answer the door.” Tessa’s voiced dropped a little, giving off a sweet sultry tone.

“Oh.” Mariah choked out. “Yeah sure, I’ll stay in here for a little while.”

Tessa quickly dried her hair and blew out the dampness with the dryer. She applied a thin layer of make-up, letting her natural tone define her color scheme. She added some dark lashes and a bit of eye liner. The lipstick was the key to the whole package. Tessa had narrowed it down to two colors--both MAC. She was leaning towards the Studded Kiss, but had stumbled across a color called Diva. That one, she thought, made her lips look remarkable.

She sat the two tubes of lipstick down, closed her eyes, and reached for them. Her fingers found a tube, and she picked it up. Diva. Tessa applied the lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Towel wrapped around her naked body, she thought she looked good. Now for the pièce de résistance, the dress.

The dress was in her bedroom, hung on the back of her closet door. The multiple zippers shined in the light. Tessa slid it off the hanger and unzipped it along the side. She slipped it on, and reconnected the zipper--which when zipped, stopped just above her right breast. The hem of the dress hit her upper thigh, which is where the zipper began. Several non-functioning zippers wrapped around her right side, equal distance apart. The sleeves were long, but that was the only thing on this dress that was.

Tessa stepped back in front of the mirror. She hoped that Mariah would like it. Next were the shoes. She put them on. The shoes would make her a good two inches taller, but they made her legs look amazing. She hadn’t always been confident about herself, but with the hunger in Mariah’s eyes, she was growing more confident every day.

“Mariah?” Tessa knocked gently on the door in the bathroom that lead to Mariah’s bedroom.

“Yes.” Mariah responded.

“I’m going to go now. I’ll see you at 7:00.” Tessa smiled, knowing that the woman on the other side of the door was just as nervous and excited as she was. “Till then, I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too.” Mariah giggled. “Don’t be late.”

“Not on your life.” Tessa unlocked the bathroom door, leaving it shut, and passed through her bedroom, headed out of the house.

She would spend the next couple of hours picking up a couple of things. Tessa had called earlier and ordered some flowers to bring to Mariah. It was a bouquet of Gerber daisies. Simple, but beautiful, and one of Mariah’s favorite flowers according to Sharon.

Next stop on Tessa’s list was the ATM. She knew they hadn’t discussed it, but Tessa wanted to pay for dinner that night. She had gotten a reservation at the Genoa City Club for 7:30, and though it was completely out of her budget, Tessa had been pulling in some extra tips at Crimson Lights for the past few days.

Flowers and cash in hand, Tessa had about thirty minutes to kill before she would head to pick Mariah up. She decided to grab a coffee at Crimson Lights to help calm her nerves.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t it date night?” Sharon asked, as Tessa walked through the door.

“Yes, but I need to kill thirty minutes before I can pick her up. I thought you were supposed to be off tonight?” Tessa looked around noticing that none of the employees were in sight.

“Yes, I was, but Heather got sick after lunch. Jarred never showed up for his shift. So, I sent Heather home and I am filling in.” Sharon wiped down the counter and filled the creamer.

“You could have called me.” Tessa said. “You know I need the extra shifts.”

“And risk the wrath of my daughter by ruining date night. I’ll take my chances here, thank you.” Sharon laughed. “But if I don’t hear from Jarred soon, we will have to cover his shifts this week.”

“I’ll be ready. I just have open mic nights on Fridays at LaLadies.” Tessa reminded Sharon.

“Did you want a coffee before you head out?” Sharon reached for a disposable cup.

“Yeah, can I get an Iced Almond Milk latte.” Tessa could make the drink now in her sleep, but Sharon had already began making it for her.

Tessa took out her phone as she waited. She quickly typed in a text to Mariah.

_Can’t wait to see you, counting the minutes. XO_

Sharon put the drink down on the counter and cleared her throat. “Tessa, I know Mariah will kill me if she finds out I said this, but I need to say it. Please be careful with her. She may come off all tough and unfeeling, but she is my daughter and I don’t ever want to see her get hurt.”

“Sharon, Mariah means the world to me…already. I know it hasn’t been that long since we have known each other, but I know she isn’t unfeeling. I see the emotions in her. And as far as her being tough…she is one of the softest, and most genuine people I have ever met. I will protect her with my life.” Tessa smiled, a little blush reaching her cheeks. “I really like her. I have never felt this way about anyone in my life, and I honestly want to do right by her.”

Sharon smiled, “All a mother wants is for her children to be happy, safe, and loved.”

“I know.” Tessa picked up the coffee. “I also know she will never forgive me if I’m late.”

Tessa headed out of the Crimson Lights with a hug from Sharon. She headed home…home, what a foreign concept. She headed _home_ to pick up her date.

As she parked the car, she grabbed the flowers and left her coffee behind.  Tessa walked to the front door, checking the time on her phone as she reached the welcome mat. 7:29. She knocked lightly on the door and waited, her heart about to beat right out of her chest.

When the door opened, Tessa could not believe her eyes. Standing in a mid-thigh length deep burgundy dress was Mariah. The neckline was rounded, curving across the top of her chest and around to her exposed shoulders…her hair barely covering the collarbones that Tessa was staring at now. The dress hugged every curve from her breasts…to her hips…to the strength of her thighs. The heels she had donned for the occasion accentuated her calves, which Tessa followed with her eyes, up to her knees, and then to the exposed skin of her thighs. This woman could not look any more beautiful…though Tessa thought that she might be even more beautiful out of her outfit.

“You look…amazing.” Tessa managed to speak, though she did not know how.

“Really?” A look of doubt flashed across Mariah’s face.

Tessa stepped forward, flowers in hand. “You are beautiful.” She let her lips lightly brush against Mariah’s in a delicate kiss. “I got these for you.” She handed Mariah the flowers.

“I love these, how did you know?” Mariah asked

“I’ve got skills.” Tessa smirked.

“You asked Sharon.” Mariah cocked her head to the side and smiled knowingly.

“I asked Sharon.” Tessa agreed.

“Let me put these in water, then we can go.” Mariah took the flowers, turned, and walked slowly to the kitchen. Tessa watched. Her eyes slowly caressing every curve of Mariah’s body. The burgundy of the dress contrasted against the soft pale skin of Mariah’s thighs, and caused a rise in Tessa’s body temperature. Tessa’s eyes lingered for a moment at the roundness of Mariah’s hips.

Mariah turned, a smile on her lips, “Enjoying the view?”

Tessa’s eyes shot up meeting Mariah’s, which twinkled with a bit of mischievousness.

“It _is_ very enjoyable.” Tessa moved forward. She needed to kiss this beautiful woman. She needed to hold her in her arms and feel Mariah’s body against her own.

“Nope.” Mariah said, throwing her hand up in a stop motion.

“But…” Pouting, Tessa took another step forward.

“No, we have a reservation.” Mariah pulled a vase down from the cabinet and filled it with water. She gently and carefully arranged the flowers, turned, and moved past Tessa towards the door. “Let’s go.”

Tessa, turning, followed Mariah out the door. She tried to catch up, but Mariah was walking very determined and quite quickly.

“Hey, you.” Tessa shouted, as she stopped and threw a little fit.

Mariah turned around, looking confused.

“Do you mind too terribly much if I walk you to the car?” Tessa held out her hand, waiting for Mariah to come back for it.

Mariah smiled. She ducked her head, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“I don’t want to be late.” Mariah said, as she slipped her fingers into Tessa’s.

“I think you need to relax. This is not a business lunch or a meeting. No one is getting fired if we are a little late.” Tessa squeezed Mariah’s hand lightly. “Let’s enjoy ourselves. And, a part of that, is letting me hold your hand and walk with you.”

The two women proceeded to walk hand in hand to the car. Tessa led them to the passenger side, and opened the door. She raised Mariah’s hand to her lips which she brushed softly across Mariah’s knuckles. Devilishly peering up at Mariah, she looked longingly into her eyes. Mariah shyly smiled. Tessa slowly lowered her hand, motioning for Mariah to slide in. Tessa shut the door. Mariah was beaming back at her. As Tessa slid into he driver’s seat, she took Mariah’s hand back into her own.  Smiling at Mariah she couldn’t have been happier than she was in that moment. Though, she was hopeful that it could only get better.

“I’m very happy that we are doing this.” Tessa said.

“Me too.” Mariah replied. “I never would have imagined…”

“That you would be dating a woman?” Tessa asked.

“No…well yes, but no. I never would have imagined that I could feel this way about someone.” Blushing, Mariah smiled at Tessa.

“Me either.” Tessa gave Mariah’s hand a reassuring squeeze and release it so she could start the car.

They drove to the club in silence, hands intertwined. Tessa couldn’t believe how absolutely happy she felt. This was the most amazing night of her life and she hadn’t even had dinner yet.

“Let’s valet.” Mariah said, as they pulled up to the club. “The shoes are going to kill me.”

The valet helped the women out of Tessa’s little car, and they made their way into the club. As they were led to the table that Tessa had reserved for them, everything was in place.

“This looks amazing.” Champagne was already being chilled, and a single rose lay across one of the plates. Mariah smiled. “You called ahead.”

“Of course, I want this night to be special and amazing.” Tessa sat down across from Mariah, a huge smile on her face.

“Tessa, we could have eaten tacos at a food truck and it would have been amazing. I enjoy spending time with you. What we do doesn’t matter.” 

“I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me. How much this means to me. Sometimes I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Tessa looked down at her hands, she couldn’t stop smiling.

Mariah reached across the table, urging Tessa to take her hand. Tessa placed her hand in Mariah’s, letting their fingers rest in the palms of each other’s hands. Mariah let her thumb gently massage the back of Tessa’s hand.

“This is happening. And, I am so glad you decided to stay and not run away from this. It means so much to me, too.”  Mariah’s eyes moistened with tears of joy.

“Okay, let’s order dinner before we both start crying.” Tessa pulled her hand back and looked at her menu. She knew this place was expensive, but now looking at the prices, she was worried she might not have enough.

“So, I was thinking, even though you asked me out, maybe we could split the check on this date. That way neither one of us feels the burden of the whole bill. I mean this place is pricey and I want us both to have a good time and not worry. That is if you want too. I don’t know what you were thinking. What were you thinking?” Talking entirely too fast for one person, Mariah spit out the last question in a higher than normal tone.

Tessa couldn’t help but laugh. It was like they were on the same wave length. Both worried about what the other would think, or who was going to pay. It made her like this woman even more than she thought possible.

“I think splitting the check is a wonderful idea. I mean, if that is what you want to do?” Tessa asked.

“Yes, it will be so much easier for both of us.” Mariah smiled, though she still looked uncomfortable.

“What is it?” Tessa asked, reaching her hand out.

“I have never dated a woman before, I feel like I have no idea what is supposed to happen.”

Tessa laughed.

“Well thanks for making me feel better.” Mariah said, a bit of a pout forming on her bottom lip.

“No. I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at your concern. I was so worried something else was wrong.”

“Oh.” Mariah tilted her head to the side, as she raised her eyebrows. “What did you think I was worried about?”

“I think I’m still worried you are going to change your mind.” Tessa started to say, as the waiter approached the table.

The waiter poured the champagne, and let them know of the chef’s specials for the evening. Tessa decided on the salmon with risotto and Mariah the pasta with scallops in a butternut squash sauce. As the waiter walked away, Tessa took a sip of the champagne that had been poured for them. When she looked up, Mariah was staring at her with a look of curiosity.

“I’m not going to change my mind.” She said, a look of determination on her face. “I don’t think you understand what has happened in the last few weeks since you came into my life.”

“I know what has happened to me, since you came into mine.” Tessa answered. “I have never been the girl who fell. I am the girl who keeps everyone at a distance. I am the girl who only let’s people see what I want. With you, I have no choice. It’s like…”

“With you it is all out there.” Mariah added. “I am not the type of girl that gets all emotional. I’m the type of girl who would rather make a joke, than reveal anything real. Since you have come into my life, things have come into focus. I can see myself, and I don’t want to pretend anymore.”

“So, we have no choice but to trust this…” Tessa smiled at Mariah. Tears glistened in both women’s eyes. “We are both emotional messes now, so we have to stick together.”

“Let’s just try to get through the first date.” Mariah wiped the tears from her eyes and raised her glass. “To our first date. May it be the first of many.”

They clinked their glasses together and both sipped the bubbly concoction. The rest of dinner went by in a blur. They talked and laughed. Both girls opened up with stories from their pasts, as well as embarrassing moments.

They ordered desert and had coffee. The evening was as close to perfect as Tessa could have imagined. After a dinner that lasted several hours, they paid the bill, and made their way to the valet. They waited patiently for the car, holding hands, snuggled close to one another. Tessa kissed Mariah gently on her cheek.

“Thank you for this amazing evening.” Tessa whispered.

“You did all the planning, I should be thanking you.” Mariah smiled up at her. “This really was an incredible evening.”

The drive home was filled with hand holding and singing, as Tessa turned on the radio. She pulled into the parking lot, finding a space close to the front, but slightly secluded so she might be able to steal a few kisses before Mariah threw the rule book at her.

As she pulled into the spot, Mariah started to fidget a little. Tessa put the car in park and turned the music down.

“I really enjoyed this evening. I know I keep saying that, but it was the best night I have had…maybe ever.” Tessa turned in her seat to face Mariah. “Though…I can think of one thing that would make it even more incredible.”

Mariah turned toward Tessa with a knowing smile. “Oh, you can, can you?”

Tessa let her hand find its way to Mariah’s hair. Taking a strand between her fingers, she let the silkiness of it dance across her knuckles.

“Yes, I can.” Tessa slowly moved toward Mariah, her eyes mesmerized by the redhead’s lips. “May I?” she asked timidly.

“Please.” Mariah responded barely a whisper.

As their lips met, Tessa sucked gently against Mariah’s bottom lip…her tongue dancing against it ever so slightly. Mariah let out a soft moan, and opened her mouth, allowing Tessa’s tongue access. Tessa’s hand slid deep into Mariah’s hair, pulling her hard against her mouth.

She couldn’t get enough of her…the sweetness of her lips…the softness of her tongue. Mariah’s hands found their way to Tessa’s waist and with her fingertips she pulled against the fabric of Tessa’s dress. Tessa pulled her lips from Mariah’s. She was breathless. Tessa let her mouth find the softness of Mariah’s neck…her teeth nibbling at the supple skin…tongue tracing hot lines to her collarbone.

“We can’t do this here.” Mariah breathlessly interjected.

“We are just kissing.” Tessa responded.

“Is it?” Mariah asked, as her hands found the silky rise of Tessa’s breasts. Her fingers gliding easily over each erect nipple…cupping them in her palms.

“I was just kissing.” Tessa added. “You seem to have upped your game.” Tessa’ lips sucked gently at Mariah’s collarbone, and slowly moved up to Mariah’s ear, where she nipped at her ear lobe. She whispered… “We really should stop.”

Mariah moaned and found Tessa’s lips again. She kissed much harder and much more assertive this time. She pulled back…her eyes dark and heavy from the intimacy they had shared.

“I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone.” Mariah admitted. “But you are right, I think we really should stop. This is goodnight.”

Mariah adjusted her clothes and turned in her seat. Reaching for the door handle, she stopped, and turned to face Tessa.

“Thank you.” Mariah said.

“For what?” Tessa asked.

“For understanding that I need to take this slow. And for having the ability to slow us down. I don’t think I could have done that tonight.” Mariah leaned back across the car and kissed Tessa sweetly on the lips. “I appreciate it more than you could possibly know.”

With that, Mariah turned and got out of the car. “Wait a few minutes before coming in…so I can lock myself in my room.” She said with a giggle.

Tessa nodded, unable to speak. She was overwhelmed with desire and emotion. She watched as Mariah walked across the courtyard to their apartment. Tessa thought that Mariah was the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. And she was pretty sure…she had already fallen.


	7. Going To Just Stay In Tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah plans a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am telling you now, this is for a mature audience, so be prepared.

**-Mariah-**

It had been five weeks and six days since Mariah and Tessa had their first date. Every moment had been blissful, even the ones where Mariah had to walk away from jumping into bed with Tessa. And those moments had happened often. They had managed to stick to the rules, somewhat, and it was going amazing.

Mariah had been contemplating whether she was ready to move the relationship to the next level. Whether she was ready to have that stay at home date night that they had agreed would be the indicator that sex was on the table. Well not sex on the table, though Mariah could see them going there, in fact she might have imagined it one night when Tessa was out hosting open mic night.

She shook her head, realizing she might be blushing, standing in the middle of the kitchen at GC Buzz. Grabbing the coffee pot, she refilled her cup and headed back to her desk.  As she approached her desk, her phone made the customary ding of a text message.

_Hey Babe, missed seeing you before work this morning. Thought you might come by for a coffee? XOXO_

Mariah smiled, she had been running way too late this morning to even chance stopping in at Crimson Lights. She often got distracted and ended up in the store room kissing Tessa before work. This morning she had foregone her morning coffee fix and headed directly to the office.

_I was running late and could not chance you distracting me with your beautiful lips. XOXO_

She sat her phone back down at her desk and smiled into her coffee cup.  She took a sip and let the fluid rejuvenate her bones. There was something about today that felt incredible, something that felt really good deep down inside of Mariah. Hilary was going out of town today, so the workday would be short. Mariah was actually surprised she hadn’t seen Hilary yet.  Just as she was thinking about her co-host, her phone went ding again.

_I am pretty sure you are the queen of distractions. This is my place of employment, and you seem to always drag me into the stock room. I was looking forward to feeling your lips against mine this morning. My lips miss yours. XOXO_

Mariah blushed at the thoughts of Tessa’s lips. Those lips had been on her neck the night before, while Tessa’s hands had managed to find their way to Mariah’s breasts. That had almost been the end of the rule book. Mariah had wanted so bad to drag her girlfriend into the apartment they shared and continue their make out session.

“Are you blushing?” Hilary’s voice cut through Mariah’s thoughts like cold water on the brain.

“No.” Mariah responded, a little to quickly, and a little too unsure of herself.

“You sure are holding that phone like it’s your long-lost love.” Hilary laughed. “Who are you texting? Could it be Tessa?”

“Not that it is any of your business, but yes, I’m texting Tessa.” Mariah sat her phone down.

“Well don’t stop on my account. You could use a little dirty texting to loosen you up.” Hilary moved past Mariah as she said those last words, not giving Mariah a chance to respond.

Mariah picked up her phone. She could use a little loosening up, but she would never let Hilary know this.

_Hilary just caught me reading your text. She thinks I need to get a little dirty with you. She thinks I need to loosen up. Would you agree? XOXO_

Mariah opened her tablet, as she sat her phone down, waiting for Tessa to respond. She pulled up her notes on a piece she was working on that she hoped to pitch to Hilary when she got back from her trip.

Ding.

Mariah reached way too fast for her phone, excitement building inside of her.

_I’m not sure you have it in you. XOXO_

This sounded like a challenge, and Mariah never backed down from a challenge.  She took a moment to focus her thoughts. She wanted to do this, and do it right. She was going to toy with Tessa, drive her crazy, then invite her to have a date…at home. Mariah was ready.

 

**-Tessa-**

Tessa wiped down the counter while staring at her phone. The typing indicator had been blinking on her phone for several minutes, which meant that Mariah was typing her reply, and possibly deleting and re-typing. As she was waiting, very impatiently, a customer walked up to the counter.

Tessa sat her phone down, just as she was asking what the customer would like, her phone unceremoniously dinged. She quickly glanced at it, the screen locked, but the message appearing across the screen for a split second. She almost dropped the cup she had retrieved from under the counter.

“Are you okay?” Sharon asked as she came into Crimson Lights, eyeing Tessa who was now blushing.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She poured fresh coffee into the customer’s cup, and took the money presented to her. She made change and returned it with a smile.

“You seem a little flustered?” Sharon slid behind the counter, as Tessa reached for her phone.

“No, just a little clumsy this morning.” Tessa unlocked her screen and stared at the text Mariah had sent.

_Well, I can think of one thing I might want to have in me, but maybe I should just tell you what I really wanted to do last night, instead of going to bed alone. I really wanted to kiss your neck, you know that spot right below your ear…the one that makes you squirm. Xoxo_

 Tessa knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was blushing now. She looked up to find Sharon staring at her with a crooked little smile on her face.

“My daughter?” Sharon asked.

“Um, yes.” Tessa replied.

“Are you blushing?” Sharon scooted closer to Tessa, who immediately hit the button to lock the screen.

“No…I am fine.” Tessa mumbled.

_DING_

Tessa tried to ignore Sharon staring at her, her hands wiping the counter, her eyes looking anywhere but at Sharon.

“Tessa, you are definitely blushing. Are you sexting with my daughter?” Sharon smirked, as Tessa turned five more shades of red.

“I…I have no idea what you are talking about.” Tessa squirmed underneath Sharon’s gaze.

_DING_

“Well, you better get that, because she seems to be pretty insistent on getting your attention.” Sharon turned and walked towards the patio, leaving Tessa with her phone.

_I wanted to slowly undress you in the living room, leaving a trail of clothing to my bed. Kissing every exposed inch of skin as we went. XOXO_

_Has a cat got your tongue, I hope not, because I have plans for that tongue. XOXO_

Tessa could not believe her eyes as she read the two texts. She had never seen, or heard, anything like this from Mariah. It shocked and excited her.

_One, OMG, your mom walked in as I read the first text and I blushed, so she harassed me about being embarrassed. Two, what are you doing? Three, keep doing it. XOXO_

Tessa hit send and began brewing a new pot of house roast. With few customers in the coffee shop, she knew this was the best time to get things ready for the next rush.

_DING_

She immediately opened her phone, the text flashing up in front of her.

_Maybe I should let you get back to work. I just have one question…Would you be interested in having date night at home tonight? XOXO_

Tessa almost dropped her phone. Date night at home was the signal that Mariah was ready to move the relationship forward. Tessa had been ready from the beginning, but Mariah had insisted that getting to know each other better, and taking it slow was the best option since they already lived together already. Now, with the opportunity in front of her, she was nervous, almost like it was her first time.

She was ready…wasn’t she? It had been almost six weeks of the two women playing by the rules and dating, with limited interactions in the apartment. Tessa had stopped them a couple of times from going beyond the boundaries that they had original set forth for themselves. Mariah had always thanked her, because she still didn’t think she was ready. But now…she was ready.

_I would love to have a date night at home tonight. What did you have in mind? XOXO_

Tessa sent the message. She looked around the shop for any busy work that she could do to distract herself. She had already filled the sugars. The coffee was brewing. Sharon was sweeping the patio and cleaning off the tables outside.  Tessa grabbed a tub and began gathering all the empty mugs from throughout the shop. Listening intently for her phone.

She had cleared all the tables inside and was headed to the patio to grab the dishes Sharon had sitting off to the side, when her phone dinged again.  Sharon looked up, Tessa could not help but feel the heat rising in her cheeks, as she was sure the color rose also.

“She is chatty today.” Sharon said with a smile. “You would think you two never see each other.”

“Well, we don’t as much as you would think. She has rules.” Tessa stated. “And, I have several jobs.”

“Rules? What kind of rules?” Sharon tilted her head to the side, quizzically.

“Yeah…I’m not sure I’m comfortable talking about this with you.” Tessa took a deep breath, and picked up the glassware on the patio, hoping Sharon would let it go.

“Why do you have rules?” Sharon pushed, casually blocking Tessa’s way back into the coffee shop.

“Well, Mariah…I mean we wanted to make sure we didn’t move to fast. We don’t spend that much time together alone at the house because…well let’s just say we are taking it slow.”

“I guess I can ask Mariah.” Sharon replied. “Maybe I’ll have her over for dinner tonight, unless you two have plans.”

Tessa chocked on thin air, she turned around slowly. “Yes, we have plans.” She smiled, trying not to seem out of sorts, but she was completely out of sorts. It was like Sharon could sense that something was going on and Tessa was about two more questions from spilling the beans.

“Well then, I’ll ask her over for Friday when you work.” Sharon smiled. She went back to sweeping.

Tessa quickly made her way back to the back room with the dirty mugs and glasses. She pulled out her phone and read the last message Mariah had sent.

_You don’t have to do anything, just don’t come home till 6:30. I’ll be waiting. XOXO_

 

**-Mariah-**

Mariah quickly left work thirty minutes after Hilary had left for her location shoot. She had so many things she wanted to do; order take out from the club, pick up champagne from the store, buy a new dress…and buy Tessa a new dress. She knew it was forward, but she thought it would be amazing if Tessa came home and had a new dress to wear for their date; something picked out for her by Mariah.

Mariah headed to Fenmore’s, a high-end clothing store. This was going to be completely budget busting, but she didn’t care. She wanted something amazing for this evening.  She had only made it three feet into the store when she saw the dress for her. It was a black faux alligator skin leather dress. It had a round neck line and was sleeveless.

She grabbed the dress and found a changing room, slipping into it quickly and without pause. It felt good sliding onto her body, like it was meant to be. Mariah stepped out of the dressing room and found the closest mirror. The black faux leather hugged her curves and accentuated her hips. The hem of the dress hit her about three quarters of the way up her legs. She knew that this dress would definitely turn Tessa on, it was kind of turning her own just thinking about Tessa seeing her in it.

As she was standing looking at herself in the mirror, a dress caught her eye from behind her. It screamed Tessa.

The short sleeved, mid-calf black sheer dress had tiny white stars all over it, the plunging V neck line would accentuate Tessa’s chest, and allow for easy access, when that portion of the evening was upon them. Mariah looked through the sizes and found one that she thought for sure would fit Tessa.  She left it at the counter and returned to the dressing room, slipping out of her dress and into her work clothes. This may have been the easiest shopping trip she had ever been on.

As she walked to the counter, something sparkly caught her eye. There hanging from a necklace tree was a long gold chain with several elongated musical notes hanging from it. Mariah looked at the price tag. She was already pushing her budget with the two dresses, dinner, champagne and all the other things she would need to pick up to set the mood. She couldn’t pass it up though, this necklace was Tessa.

Normally very money savvy, Mariah picked up the necklace and headed to the counter. She pulled out her credit card. Though the total was more than she had planned on, and she probably shouldn’t be doing this, she wanted to make the night special. This necklace would be the icing on the cake.

“Do you have gift wrap?” Mariah asked, knowing she wouldn’t have a lot of time to wrap a gift.

“Yes, ma’am. I can wrap it for you.” The sales lady said.

“Can you wrap both the black sheer dress and the necklace? The other dress I’ll take in a dress bag.”

“Sure can, that won’t be a problem.” Smiling, the sales lady sat the dress for Tessa and necklace to the side.

“Can I pick them up in thirty minutes? I have some other errands to run.”

Mariah had seen a flower shop around the corner, she thought it would be a good idea to pick up some flowers for the dinner table.

“They’ll be ready and waiting for you.”

Mariah paid and headed out to pick up some flowers. She lucked out and stumbled upon a liquor store along the way. She stopped and grabbed two bottles of champagne and couple of bottles of red wine. She headed back by Fenmore’s to pick up her purchases.

Calling the athletic club restaurant, she phoned in a to-go order for appetizers, dinner and desert. She didn’t know how much she was going to feel like eating, but she wanted to cover all her bases. Mariah decided while she was waiting for her order to be ready that she needed a coffee. Tessa should be gone, she had a lesson this afternoon, so Mariah headed to Crimson Lights.

“What are you doing here?” Sharon was behind the counter.

“I needed a pick-me-up.” Mariah said. “Can I get an iced almond milk caramel macchiato?”

“You know your girlfriend isn’t here. She has a guitar lesson.” Sharon began to make Mariah’s drink.

“Yeah I know, I’m going to see her later, we have a date.” Mariah responded.

“Yeah, she told me. What are you two doing tonight?” Sharon asked, sitting Mariah’s drink on the counter.

Mariah looked away, “Oh just going to hang out at the house and have dinner.”

Sharon looked at Mariah, grinning. “Really? So, I thought one of your rules was not too much time together at home?”

Mariah choked on her first sip of her drink, her eyes looking like they might pop right out of her head.

“What?” She said a little too loud. “Did Tessa tell you that?”

“She mentioned that you two have rules…rules to keep your relationship at a good pace, and not rush anything. I asked about them…she said you two don’t spend a lot of time together at home to keep it from moving too fast.”  Sharon smiled. “Does this mean you two are about to take a step forward in your relationship?”

Mariah’s cheeks started turning red, and she wished she could find a way to hide.

“Mom!” Mariah picked up her drink and tried to change the subject. “How are you doing?”

“Mariah, I am your mother, but I’m not stupid. You can talk to me about this?” Sharon came around the counter and pulled Mariah over to a table. “Sit.”

“There really isn’t anything to talk about.” Mariah said sipping on her iced coffee.

“Well, I know this is a big step. You have never been with a woman. Wait, you haven’t been with a woman have you?” Sharon, tilting her head to the side, asked.

“No.” Mariah said at barely a whisper.

“Well this is a big step.”

“I’m not saying anything is going to happen. And, I am really not incredibly comfortable talking about it if it does happen.”

Sharon laced her fingers together in front of her mouth, bringing her hands down to the table she spoke.

“Mariah, like with any relationship, trust is the biggest issue. If you trust Tessa, and you trust yourself that you are ready, everything else will fall into place. So whether or not something happens, just remain true to yourself.”

“Well, I have planned what I believe will be a wonderful night. I ordered food from the club, which I need to go pick up. I bought a new dress, for me and for Tessa. I also got her a gift. I got champagne and flowers. I just want the night to be special. If something happens, then that will make it even more special.” Mariah breathlessly finished speaking, like she was trying to get it all out before she lost the courage to say it.

“It sounds like you know what you want, and what you can handle, so I will leave it alone. I love you, and I hope everything is exactly what you hope for.” Sharon got up, and headed back towards the counter.

Mariah shook her head. It was almost like her mother just gave her permission to have sex. Not that she needed permission, she was a grown ass woman, but still, the idea of Sharon knowing about it, made her want to run screaming from the building.

Mariah got up and followed Sharon to the counter.

“I’m going to head home now. I have lots to take care of. Love you.” Mariah hugged her mother and headed out the door.

After swinging by the club and picking up the food, Mariah headed to the house. She had two hours to get ready. She needed to keep the food warm, which she would do after her shower, and the champagne cold, which she slid into the freezer so that it would get a good chill going. 

After her shower, and all the grooming it entailed, Mariah threw on a t-shirt and some warmups. She headed to the kitchen, where she began preparing for the evening. She washed a few dishes hanging out in the sink, cleaned the dining table off, and found some candles. Everything needed to be perfect, so she found a vase for the flowers, and arranged them for the middle of the table. Setting the table, Mariah remembered to pull the champagne out of the freezer and slide it into the fridge, where it would continue to chill until Tessa got home.

Taking one more look around, she remembered to set her playlist for the evening and connected it to the Bluetooth of the surround sound system attached to the TV. While she went to get ready, she started a playlist that Tessa had sent her a couple of weeks back. She loved the upbeat driving tempo of most of the songs, and it would definitely help her get in the mood for the evening ahead.

With less than an hour left to get ready, Mariah began applying make-up. She had decided to do a loose wave with her hair, which only really required her to put in some product and do a quick curl and blow. Her make-up would be understated, but with just the right amount of color on her lips to accentuate them. She had chosen a red, that Tessa had mentioned she liked, and a lip pencil that was slightly darker.

Instead of perfume, Mariah went with a lavender and rosemary essential oil that she dabbed on her pulse points and right behind her ear. All that was left now was the dress.

As she stripped down, Mariah found a matching black lacy bra and matching Brazilian cut underwear. She slid them on and looked at herself in the mirror…they would definitely set the mood once her dress was removed.

She stepped into the dress, reaching around to zip it. The fit was tight, but it showed all the right curves, and it was the perfect dress for tonight. She chose her black stiletto sling backs that had a pointy toe. For some reason these shoes really screamed…take me now.

Looking at herself in the mirror once again, Mariah smiled. She wasn’t an over confident person, but she knew she looked amazing this night. She hoped that Tessa would agree.

Mariah headed down the hall to the living room, retrieving the dress and the necklace all wrapped up nicely. She thought she would leave them on Tessa’s bed.  Opening the door, she placed them on the bed, along with one rose she had left out of the flower arrangement. 

On a card, Mariah wrote a note: _Thank you for staying._

She backed out of the room and shut the door.  All that was left now was to wait for Tessa. Mariah retrieved her phone from the living room where she left it belting out tunes through the surround sound.  She checked the time…Tessa should be here any minute.  Queueing up the playlist she had planned for the evening, she made her way to the kitchen.

Mariah took one of the bottles of champagne from the fridge, grabbing a champagne bucket from the cabinet, along with two champagne flutes.  She sat the bottle in the bucket, and poured some ice over it to keep it chilled.

As she was putting the ice back in the freezer, she heard a knock on the door.  Wondering who could possibly be here, she looked through the peep hole. It was Tessa with her guitar case. Mariah opened the door.

“Why did you knock?” She said, as Tessa looked up. 

Tessa eyes were huge, her mouth hung open, and she took a step back.

“I…you look amazing.” Tessa stuttered.

Mariah smiled, mission accomplished.

“Thank you, but why did you knock?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ready for me.” Tessa stepped forward, her hand reaching for Mariah’s hip. “And…I do believe you are more than ready.”

Mariah slapped Tessa’s hand away. “Slow down sweetie.” Mariah smiled, and stepped back into the apartment. “I have planned an evening for us. Champagne…dinner…music…dessert.” She winked as she said dessert.

Tessa walked in the front door and Mariah shut it behind her. Mariah slid her arms around Tessa’s waist from behind, whispering in her ear. “Now…go to your room.” She said with a wicked laugh. “I have picked out something for you to wear. Why don’t you go put it on?”

“I’d rather take what you have on…off.” Tessa said, as she managed to turn herself in Mariah’s arms, so the women were facing each other.

“Soon enough.” Mariah said, as she released Tessa and took a step back. “No kisses till you’re changed. I can’t take the chance that we never make it to dinner.”

Mariah gently pushed Tessa toward the hall, as she made her way to the kitchen to heat up their meals. She used the oven to heat the meals in their tin containers. Mariah sat the appetizers on a serving dish, placing them on the table.  She popped the cork on the champagne bottle, and poured two glasses. After several minutes, she checked the food in the oven, removed it and plated it. She plated the dessert, a large piece of triple chocolate cake with chocolate ganache and chocolate covered strawberries, and sat it in the fridge to stay cool.  She disposed of the take out containers, and checked everything once more.

As she adjusted the volume on the music, Mariah heard Tessa’s door open down the hall.

“Mariah.” Tessa called.

“Yes?” Mariah answered, moving so she could see down the hall where Tessa stood. She had on the dress, which looked amazing on her. The sheer black fabric of the top allowed Tessa’s firm abdomen to be seen, but just enough to entice Mariah to touch it. Tessa moved towards Mariah, the necklace hanging from her neck sparkled as Tessa’s hand went up to touch it.

“This is all way too much.” Tessa said. “You didn’t have to get me all of this.”

“I wanted to.” Mariah responded. “I wanted you to know that I was thinking about you, and how much you mean to me. Do you like it?” Mariah said, as she reached out and let her fingers trace the chain of the necklace from Tessa’s neck down to where the musical notes hung between her breasts.

“I love it.” Tears began to form in Tessa’s eyes. She looked down at her hands as she picked at the skin around her fingernails. “No one has ever bought me jewelry before.”

Mariah hooked her finger under Tessa’s chin, tilting her head up so their eyes met. She moved in, licking her lips as she got closer, and kissed the tears from Tessa’s cheeks.

“You deserve the world, and I want to give it to you.” Mariah whispered as she kissed Tessa’s lips gently. “That dress, the necklace, this dinner. All of it is just the tip of the iceberg. I honestly believe you deserve it.”

Tessa smiled. “Thank you.”

Mariah dropped her hand and turned to the table, grabbing the glasses, she handed one to Tessa.

“Let’s toast.” Mariah raised her glass. “To us, and wherever this night takes us.”

As they clinked glasses and sipped their champagne, both girls could not help but smile.

“I have appetizers and dinner for us. There is dessert for later. And if you prefer it, I have some red wine.” Mariah pointed to the kitchen.

“I think champagne is perfect for this evening.” Tessa said, taking her seat.

The women talked as they consumed the meal Mariah had prepared, in her own way, for them. They laughed about Tessa’s lesson, and the conversation Mariah had with Sharon. They smiled in the silences, and the hunger never left their eyes.

As they finished, Mariah stood up to take the plates. Walking into the kitchen, she didn’t hear Tessa slide out of her chair and follow her. Tessa’s long slender fingers wrapped around Mariah’s wrist, as she sat the plates down on the counter. Tessa pressed herself against Mariah’s back, trapping her against the counter.

Her lips finding their way to Mariah’s ear, she whispered. “This was lovely, you look lovely.” Tessa’s tongue slid against Mariah’s ear lobe, flicking it gently. “I know you have dessert, but I was wondering if I might have a dance first?”

Tessa peppered kisses along Mariah’s throat, still holding Mariah tight against the counter.

“I think you might have to hold me up if you keep doing that.” Mariah said breathlessly.

Tessa turned Mariah around, slipping her arms around her waist. She pulled her in close. Mariah’s hands slid up Tessa’s back, her fingers dancing across the sheer fabric of her dress, finding their way to her hair. 

Tessa’s lips came crashing down into Mariah’s. The need in that kiss was electric. Tessa’s tongue flicked against Mariah’s lips begging for entry. Mariah let out a moan and Tessa’s tongue darted in. Mariah wrapped her fingers in Tessa’s hair, holding her tightly against her. Lips open, tongues dancing back and forth, the woman kissed until the only thing holding up Mariah was the counter pressed against her back.

Mariah pulled back, “We can eat dessert later.”

“Are you sure?” Tessa asked.

Mariah responded by grabbing Tessa’s hand, kissing it. Leading Tessa down the hall, Mariah walked them past Tessa’s room and opened her own bedroom door. She led Tessa to the bed, pushing her down into a sitting position.

“I have never been surer about anything in my life.” Mariah finally responded, as she reached behind her body and unzipped her dress. She let it slide down the length of her body, leaving her standing in her heels and undergarments.

The music drifted down the hall into the bedroom, as Mariah’s hips swayed to the beat. She moved slowly towards Tessa, who sat, eyes dark with hunger, on the bed.

Mariah pulled Tessa to a standing position, and began unbuttoning her dress. Her fingers glided against each inch of revealed skin, opening the dress wider as she unbuttoned it.  Mariah paused to kiss Tessa’s collar bone, as the dress began to slide off her shoulders. A moan escaped Tessa’s mouth…her dress dropped to the floor.

Mariah pushed her back down onto the bed. “You are so unbelievably beautiful.” Mariah said, her voice deeper and laced with wanting.

“Come here.” Tessa wiggled a finger at Mariah, beckoning her to the bed. Mariah complied, straddling Tessa.

Tessa’s hands found exposed skin, leaving warm paths as her fingers traced Mariah’s hips up to the gentle rise of her breast. Mariah let her hands find Tessa’s hair, pulling her head back so she could capture the raven-haired beauties red lips with her own.

As they kissed, Tessa pulled Mariah tight against her. Letting her tongue find its way into Mariah’s mouth, Tessa teased her bottom lip. Sucking it in and nibbling it gently. Mariah’s hips crashed down onto Tessa’s, an obvious warmth between them.

“Are you really sure?” Tessa asked again, as she pulled away from Mariah’s mouth. Her eyes searched Mariah’s for the answer.

“Yes.” Mariah moaned, as her fingers untangled from Tessa’s hair. She let her hands move to Tessa’s shoulders, pushing her back to the bed.

Tessa obeyed, pulling Mariah with her. Tessa’s hands found their way to the back of Mariah’s bra, unclasping it in one try. She let her fingers slide under the straps and down Mariah’s arms. Tessa bit her lower lip as the bra made its way off Mariah’s body, revealing the two most perfectly round vivacious breasts, nipples erect and waiting.

Without hesitation, Tessa found Mariah’s hips with her hands. Lifting her up, she rotated her onto her back, rolling with her, so Tessa was now on top. She kissed her gently on the lips, flicking her tongue against them. Her hands moved up from Mariah’s hips, and found their way to her breasts. Tessa let her palms cover Mariah’s nipples, rubbing them gently against her palm.  Tessa’s mouth moved to Mariah’s throat, her tongue tracing the line of her jaw, down to her collarbone. She nibbled gently against it, moaning as Mariah’s hips bucked against her own.

“Tessa.” Mariah moaned, as Tessa took her nipple between her thumb and forefinger and gave a small squeeze and pull.

“You are so unbelievably gorgeous.” Tessa said, as she moved her mouth to Mariah’s ear.

Tessa slid down Mariah’s body, letting her mouth capture Mariah’s nipple between her lips. Her hands, moving along Mariah’s sides, Tessa found the lace of her under wear, and let her fingers trace it along her stomach.

She flicked her tongue against Mariah’s nipple, her teeth holding it gently. Mariah’s hips bucked again as Tessa’s fingers slid under the lacy material of her underwear.

“May I?” Tessa asked looking up at Mariah’s face. With no words, Mariah nodded her head, her eyes darkening with passion.

Tessa slide her fingers the rest of the way into Mariah’s panties. Hooking her thumb over the edge, she slid them down the length of her toned legs. Noticing that Mariah still had her heels on, Tessa smiled a devilish grin.

“Should I take those off?” Tessa asked. Mariah responded by wrapping her legs around Tessa, pulling their hips together. “I guess that is a no.”

Tessa leaned up and kissed Mariah on the lips, then slid back down to Mariah’s other breast. Tessa’s hand glided between them, finding its way to Mariah’s wetness. She let a single finger slide into the folds, immediately finding what it was looking for. As she took Mariah’s nipple into her mouth, she began to start a rhythm with her finger, slow and deliberate at first. Her tongue flicking in time as her finger moved.

Mariah’s hips began to move in time with Tessa’s finger. Before Mariah could find release, Tessa freed Mariah’s nipple from her mouth. Mariah groaned, Tessa giggled. She slid her body down the length of Mariah’s, spreading her legs, and letting her mouth blow gently against the warm wet folds.

Tessa’s hands opened Mariah’s lips, her tongue darting in and finding the pulsating nub waiting there. Mariah screamed out in pleasure, as Tessa slid her finger inside of her, working her tongue and finger in time.  Mariah’s hips pushed up against Tessa, giving her full access.

Mariah’s hands came down into Tessa’s hair, pushing her hard against her. Tessa increased her speed, and sucked Mariah into her mouth, flicking her tongue against Mariah’s essence.

“Oh my…Yes…Tessa.” Mariah screamed, as her hands grabbed handfuls of sheets and pulled them tightly. Tessa felt Mariah tighten around her finger, as she slid in one final time. She released her from her mouth, and licked the wetness from her lips.

Mariah lay silent, unmoving, heavy breaths escaping her chest.  Tessa slid up the length of Mariah’s body, lying beside her…her leg trapping Mariah’s against the bed.

“Are you okay?” Tessa asked, her hands drawing lazy circles on Mariah’s soft toned stomach.

“Okay?” Mariah huffed, her voice deep and shaky. “I’m amazing. That was amazing.”

Mariah turned her head to Tessa, her eyes darker than normal, she licked her lips. She brought her hand up to trace Tessa’s jaw, her fingers finding their way back into Tessa’s hair, pulling Tessa’s mouth against hers.

Mariah could taste herself there, on Tessa’s lips. She licked Tessa’s top lip, then her bottom.

“I taste me.” She said.

Tessa giggled, raising her hand to wipe her lips, Mariah caught her hand, pulling it to her mouth. She licked Tessa’s finger.

“I want to taste you now.” Mariah rolled over and let her body trap Tessa against the bed.

“If you aren’t ready…” Tessa began to say, but Mariah stopped her by capturing her mouth with her own.  She flicked her tongue against Tessa’s lips, darting in as soon as Tessa’s mouth opened.  She sucked Tessa’s tongue into her mouth. 

Mariah let her lips lay tiny kisses along Tessa’s jaw line to her ear. “You are way over dressed for this.” She whispered.

Sitting up, straddling Tessa’s hips, Mariah pulled Tessa up.  She slid her hands around to the back of Tessa’s bra, unclasping it and throwing it onto the floor.  Mariah slid down to straddle Tessa’s leg, the wetness and warmth from before still there. Tessa exhaled deeply, her body reacting to Mariah more than it had reacted to anyone before.

Mariah let her lips find one of Tessa’s nipples, while her hands wondered across Tessa’s stomach. Tessa’s fingers slide into Mariah’s hair, a moan escaping her lips. Mariah hooks a thumb into Tessa’s underwear, tugging it down. Tessa lifts her hips, sliding the undergarment the rest of the way down with her free hand. 

Fingers nimbly working, Mariah spreads Tessa’s folds and slides a finger in. The wetness overwhelms her. She begins to mimic the rhythm of her tongue against Tessa’s erect nipple with her finger against Tessa’s pulsating wetness.

Tessa’s hips buck against Mariah’s hand. “I’m a lot more turned on than I realized.” Tessa moans.

Mariah pulls her finger out, and smiles. “Then I will tease you some more.” She begins kissing her way down Tessa’s body, letting her tongue led a path. She sucks the skin at Tessa’s hipbone, her teeth nibbling the skin of her upper thigh.  Mariah pushes apart Tessa’s legs, and kisses the inside of her right thigh. 

“I want you so bad.” Mariah moans against the wetness of Tessa’s lips. “I have wanted you for so long. You have awoken something inside of me.” Mariah licks Tessa’s folds, not letting them part. She nibbles the inside of Tessa’s other thigh, lips sucking and nibbling as she goes.

Tessa’s hips rise, asking for release. Mariah laughs deeply, and slides back up to Tessa’s crease, spreading the folds, and sliding her tongue in. Mariah moans against Tessa’s bud, as the taste hits her tongue. She circles around it, her tongue dancing across with a flick.  Tessa whimpers and grinds against Mariah’s mouth. Beginning a tempo with her tongue, Mariah laps and flicks until she can feel Tessa about to explode. She moves faster, trying to match the movements of Tessa’s hips.  Tessa cries out, her body spent with pleasure.

Mariah rests her forehead against Tessa’s mound, breathing her in. This is the happiest she has ever been. Looking up Mariah sees Tessa’s hands reach down for her, begging her into her arms. Mariah crawls up Tessa’s body and slides into her. They lay there wrapped up in one another for several minutes, as Tessa’s breathing returns to normal.

“Was that okay?” Mariah asks, feeling vulnerable for the first time that evening.

“Okay?” Tessa asks, as she moves Mariah’s hair out of her face, so she can see her. “That was the single most amazing experience of my entire life.”

“I wasn’t really sure what I was doing.” Mariah timidly replies.

“I think you knew exactly what you were doing. I can honestly say that was incredible.”

“Tessa…” Mariah looked up into Tessa’s eyes, her own unsure. “I love you. I know it hasn’t been that long, and you don’t need to say it back. I just…”

Tessa smiled, slid her fingers under Mariah’s chin and tilted her head back. “Mariah…I love you, too.”

Tessa kissed Mariah gently on the lips, letting her hand lay flat against her cheek. As she pulled her lips away from Mariah’s, she pulled her body tighter into her own, hugging Mariah with all her might.

“Did you say there was dessert?” Tessa asked against the top of Mariah’s head.

“Yes. And another bottle of champagne.” Mariah rolled out of Tessa’s arms. “You stay here, I’ll bring it to you.”

Tessa watched, as her beautiful naked red-headed girlfriend headed down the hall to the kitchen. She was happier than she had ever been. And she was glad she stayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of this story. Thank you for coming along for the ride.


End file.
